Hogwarts: The Beginning of a Mission
by CadenciaDj
Summary: Six special EPF agents are sent to another dimension, in the inverse Club Penguin, where Club Pengin is equal, except for one thing: Hogwarts. Together, our protagonists will join this magic school and they must defeat VoldHerbert before is too late. While that, on Club Penguin, Gary and JPG are trying to discover how to bring our friends back. I own nothing.
1. Gary's newest invention

**Hi, guys, long time no see! Well, I think I should put you on my stories, and I have a plan for that. That fanfic will be on Club Penguin, where you can do crazy things, but not in the Club Penguin, but in the inverse one. I'll explain in the story! **

JPG entered in the room in a hurry. He received a message from Gary saying to find him on the HQ fast, because it was an emergency. Jet was well trained so he could enter in the HQ as fast as he could. Of course, he didn't listen to Gary when he said to enter in the HQ _without the jetpack _and entered in the same way.

"Gary..." He started hyperventilating because he went from the Sky Hill to the EPF. Gary looked at him, confused "... what happened? The EPF is being attacked? One of the agents tried to explode the EPF again? Did Cadencia eat too much candy again?"

"No, no and yes, but that's not the problem now!" Gary explained "I created an invention and..."

"Lemme guess... you want someone to test and then you called me?! What a good notice, but I'm really tired and I don't want to get on the inverse world or..." Jet tried to create an excuse to get out of trouble, but Gary wasn't believing.

"Ok, ok..." He lied "You will not enter in this machine, but how do you know this can take you to the inverse world?" He asked with curiosity to the red jetpack penguin.

"I didn't... I mean... I have my contacts..." He said with style, but not in a very good time.

"Ok, then. Can you find some EPF penguins to test this to me?" Asked Gary "I think this time the machine is going to work!"

"Like the others?" Asked Jet. Gary shrugged, asking:

"What do you mean "the others"? They just had malfunctions. They could work perfectly fine. Besides, none of my inventions threatened to destroy the island!" Gary said, not with the same calm. Jet was making him furious.

"Really? The juicemaker 3000? The Hypersled 3000? The FLESHCUTTER 4000? Who in the world will want a flesh cutter?" Jet shouted "Your inventions are danger to the island! Remember: we're here to protect Club Penguin, not destroy it!"

"Just. get. me. the. agents!" Gary said word to word, and his tone got darker at each word. Jet retreated, not wanting a fight with the Gadget Guy "NOW!" Jet ran when Gary shouted the last word.

"How many agents do you want?" Jet asked, while flying to the elevator. Gary just said:

"The ones who are brave, intelligent and the best agents of EPF!" He answered, still in a dark tone that scared Jet. Gary, by other side, wanted penguins who were brave and intelligent enough to survive, at least, a day in the inverse world.

Jet saw a couple of penguins next to the beach, and he recognized them. They were from the EPF too, and the most intelligent agents he knew. He flew to reach them, and when he did, he said:

"Gary want you to go to their lab... he want some penguins to test his new invention!" Jet said. The penguins laughed, and Jet understood nothing "What's so funny?"

"Gary want help to test an invention? I wasn't born yesterday!" Said the first penguin, and the others agreed, but Jet was serious "Are you serious about this?"

"Yep... Gary was too nervous, and I bet he's going to kill someone if you don't agree!" The penguins gulped. The first penguin got EPF's glasses and put him on the face, saying:

"Then, let's do it!"

**This is a fanfic where YOU is one of the main characters of the story. You, one of the EPF special agents, travel against the time and space, and reach another dimension, due to one of Gary inventions, but the inverse world is equal to common CP, except for ONE thing: HOGWARTS! You can send your OC to me, just filling this:**

Name/Nickname (And surname if you want):

Age (If you don't know, put anything):

Family:

Personality:

Physical Appearence:

Likes and Disikes:

Fears:

House (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff):

What do you think of my OC (Cadencia)?:

Extras (If you want to put something I didn't ask):

**Here is my OC: **

Name/Nickname: Madeline Cadencia Summers Amanda The Third, know as Cadencia.

Age: 12 years old.

Family: Julie Summers (little evil sister), Cadence (Mother), Franklin/Franky (father), Lorence Falls (adoptive father) and The Director (adoptive mother).

Personality: Cadencia is optimistic about pretty much everyting, sometimes being hard in the fall. She know all ninja skills as her master is Sensei. She can have candy overdose sometimes, and she can also have attacks of panic when she is very angry or stressed, she could kill you with her ninja skills.  
She can't eat candy because she can become hyperactive, and, possibly, can jump from the highest mountain (but she isn't cazy enough to do that, I think...). She has lots of energy and that's why she's never tired of adventures. Her sister is her partner in adventures and in EPF.

Physical Appearance: In EPF, She uses a purple (or indigo) blouse with pink flowers, with white coat, brown belt, owl gold necklace and squared shoes. She also wear purple glasses and blue bracelets. She never uses her _special_ shoes (her mother's shoes) when she went to EPF or walk.

Likes and Disikes: She likes the EPF, Rookie, friends, missions, wizards, sleep, chocolate, cupcakes and her partners. She dislikes Andy Malfoy, things who go wrong and be in danger.

Fears: Fear of flying, failure, fire, heights or being close to high buildings, confined spaces, blushing, being laughed at, going to the doctor, bright places, of vertigo or feeling dizzy when looking down, loud noises, punishment (everyone have it), suffering, pain, being burried alive or cemiteries and clowns.

House (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff): Gryffindor.

Is in love with someone (even not OC's: Gary, Jet...): Rookie.

Extras (If you want to put something I didn't ask): She is psychic, it means she can levitate thigs with the mind.

- She don't like when people get very close to her, and can panic.

**AN: I'll choose just FIVE OC's, counting with mine. It's going to be a great adventure, being from EPF or not on real Club Penguin, come with us!**


	2. The EPF's special Squad

**Hya! I chose the OC's from my story. But they will appear just in the story, so, be alert because it's gonna be an explosion (really). **

Gary was drinking coffee to calm himself, when Jet and six teens entered in the HQ. Gary looked at Jet while he retreated one minute next to a blond penguin. The agents just looked at each other while Gary put his coffee mug on the table.

"Looks like you found the special team, huh, Jet? Good job, you can sit now!" Gary said in a mix of "happy" and "strange" mood. A peach penguin was the first to ask:

"Soo... why do you need us, G?" Gary looked at the penguin, before turn to the team. They were a bit nervous and scared too.

"This machine I created will teleport penguins to the inverse world, but only six. I need you to test it for me!" Gary said, before get six helmets and give it to the six agents.

"Are you SURE this is safe?" Asked a pink agent. An acqua one agreed:

"Yes, what if we get lost in the time and space?" Gary turned to them, before say:

"This is 90% secure. I will communicate with you by my spyphone, and before you go, I will share you according with the performance on EPF!" Gary said, while the others nodded "Ok, Violet Piano! You'll be on the right wing, and the tracker!"

"Wing?" Asked a pink penguin "Are we migrating? Isn't this just for bird flocks?" Gary just says "It's just an expression. Vie, you're on!"

"Okay!" Answered Vie, while putting the helmet "Soo, what do a tracker do?" WIKIPEDIA, We need you: _a tracker track things_! Me: _Thanks_ :)

"Ok, Lilly, you will stay on the left wing, being the stealth agent!" Gary says, making Lilly, the peach penguin next to Jet, jump, excited:

"Yes! I'm on!" Gary turns to an acqua penguin, with red hair (I think is red, if it's not, sorry), and says:

"Cuddles, you're gonna stay on the tail of it and be the tatical lead. Is ok?" Gary asked Cuddles.

"Okey Dokey! Let's go!" Cuddles cheered. Gary turned to a black penguin with EPF glasses:

"James, you'll stay on the left claw and be the first warrior, protecting the others, ok?" Gary asked, and James take out his glasses, saying:

"Let's rock!" Gary says "I'll understand this as a yes. Hmm, anyone left?" Another acqua penguin appears, this time younger than the other. She raises the flipper and Gary saw it.

"Ok, Jasmine, sorry if I forgot you, you'll be on the right claw and be the second warrior. Anyone left?" Asked Gary. The last penguin left raised her flipper, the youngest member of the team.

"Oh, sorry, Cadencia, I forgot you; hmm, you have great potential to be on a dangerous mission and is very intelligent, also a great leader. You'll be the leader, being on the beak and leading the group"

"Leader? Great! When we begin?" Cadencia asked, feeling hyper. Gary points to the helmets "Oh, yeah. Guys, put the helmet!" Cadencia says, and everyone put the helmets "But why the helmets?"

"These helmets are programated to help you to control the moves of your body and interfere any traumatic brain injury!" Everyone got dumbfounded, except for Gary, Cadencia and Cuddles.

"He means" Cadencia explained "That helmets will interfere any brain damage or trauma!"

"Trauma?" Asked Lilly "Now I'm getting concerned..."

"Ok, guys; but, Gary, where this is going to land us?" James asked worried.

"The inverse world, genious!" Jasmine says sarcastically. Lilly and Violet laughed. Jet facepalmed.

"Ok, can we go now?" Cadencia asked without patience. The others nodded, while putting the helmet. Gary switched on the machine, and the same created a vortex that could land them to the inverse world.

"I never thought I could die in that way!" Vie shouts. Cadencia was the first to enter, followed by Jasmine, Cuddles, James, Lilly and Vie. On the vortex, they could hear Gary shout:

"When you come on the inverse world, Cadencia, call me!" Cadencia nodded, and the vortex's door closed. Everyone got scared first, but the vortex wasn't that scary. Cadencia and the other agents fall on the ground of a land before everything went black.


	3. Strange things on the Inverse World

**Hya, oh, and if you're asking about the Mission Y: I accidentally deleted it! I wanted to post a new chapter. Noo. Well, whatever, it's the life! Now, I'll answer the coments: **

**CC: Yay! **

**Lilly: No problem, agent! **

**Juliett: Who knows?**

**Vanellope: I think, but a vortex is created on the sky, not on the floor. **

_On the previous chapter..._

_Our heroes travel against the time and space, to test Gary's newest invention. Gary and Jet stayed on the lab to communicate with them and explain their mission. But a disorder on the vortex make them land on another world, different of their thoughts._

Cadencia and the other agents fall of the sky, because the vortex had a malfunction. Now the main question of the moment: how can a vortex have a malfunction? No one knew, all they knew was the land they fall wasn't the inverse world.

"Commander, wake up!" Lilly shouted on Cadencia's ear, making the same wake up "W-where are we? It looks like Club Penguin itself!" In fact, Lilly was right: It was equal to Club Penguin, except because was night without being halloween.

"Strange..." Cadencia muttered, raising "...We can see this later, now we must find a place to sleep and-" Suddenly, some penguins appeared behind them.

"Look what we have here, guys" One of the three black penguins spoke "You guys are not from here... you know what do we do with penguins who are not from here?"

"I dunno. What?" Asked James without fear. One of the penguins approached, but ran with the others, in fear. James felt proud because of his action, not knowing he WASN'T the one who scared the penguins.

"G-guys!" Cuddles stuttered "If you see this-" She couldn't end the phrase, because when the others saw the giant penguin behind them, they ran, but Cuddles still there.

"Guys!" She called "I think that penguin isn't bad!" When the others heard that, they came back. Cadencia got shocked, but believed in the story. But the others...

"Really?" Asked Violet Piano, really scared.

"I don't think he's friendly with that height!" Lilly stuttered.

"Me neither!" Jasmine said.

"Me neither!" James crossed his arms like a 4-year-old penguin.

"Guys..." Cadencia sighed "Stop acting like kids. We're here on a mission, hm, sir, what's your name?"

"Hi there, penguins, my name's Rubeus, but you can call me Hagrid! Welcome to Club Penguin!" The black penguin named Hagrid says. He used a brown tattered coat and a big beard.

"Hm, we're on Club Penguin? We came from another orld, also called Club Penguin, but the day never ends and there is NO giant penguins!" Cuddles explain.

"Really. You can tell me it later, we need to find a place to you to sleep!" Hagrid says. The agents just nodded, yawning. They found an Igloo and sleep. But before Cadencia sleep, she was talking with Gary, who called them.

"Are you in there, Cadencia?" Gary called. Cadencia got the spyphone and said:

"Positive, G! But, the world isn't the inverse world. It is EXACTLY like Club Penguin, except for giant penguins and the dark sky meaning it's night..."

"Hmm, this is very strange. I'll tell with you later"

"Ok, G! Bye!" As Cadencia turned off the spyphone, she went to sleep. Cadencia dreamed with something, or someone...

_Cadencia as a baby, with Silver, her now EVIL sister (because she works for Herbert), and Herbert with her mother, Cadence, and Herbert had a wand. Herbert pointed the wand to Cadence._

_"Avada Kedavra!" He says, and a green light hits Cadencia, and she fall on the ground, dead. Franky tried to shout an:_

_"Expelliarmus!" Trying to disarm Herbert, but he was faster, shouting an Avada Kedrava, killing him too. Now they were gone, forever. _

_Herbert turned to Cadencia, poiting the wand to her, and finally, saying_

_"**AVADA KEDAVRA**!" A white thunder behind her and Herbert appears. Then, everything blacked out._

Cadencia woke up, breathing very fast. She remembered the whole dream, and now was thinking: what happened? does this have something to do with her parents? Why Herbert had a wand?

"Commander, are you ok?" Asked James, worried about the leader. Lilly approached, with Cuddles.

"Yeah, you was twitching all the night, and muttering the word: avada kevraba or something like that" Cuddles explains.

"Avada Kedavra..." Cadencia mutters, loud enough to everyone hear.

"Avada what?" Lilly asks, very confused "What are you talking about? You're worried about something!"

"Ok, I'll tell you: I had a dream, a dream about Herbert killing my parents with this word, Avada Kedabra. This have something to do with my parents' death! I fell it!" Cadencia explains. All the agents wake up, saying:

"What's happening here?" Violet asks. Cadencia was about to say, but Hagrid, who woke up, interrupts.

"Looks like you had a vision... And that vision told you everything you should know. I was about to tell you..."

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine asks. Hagrid explained:

"I'll tell you the whole story... Cadence and Franky were warlocks. Franky Summers started dating Cadence, and then they married. Some years later, they had two daughters: Julie and Madeline..."

"Your real name is Julie?" Lilly asked, totally shocked.

"What? No! I'm Madeline, Julie is my evil sister!" Cadencia spoke. Hagrid rolled his eyes and just continued:

"As I was saying, Franky was a BIG warlock and the-one-who-can't-be-named got jealous. Wanting to be the most powerful wizard, he killed Cadence and Franky. Then, as you was their prodigy daughter, he tried to kill you!"

"And he killed me?" Cadencia asks in shock, before realize "Nevermind!"

"He didn't kill you, and the spell he used to kill your parents, Avada Kedavra, never fails. But before kill Cadence, she tried to protect you, and this love protected you from Avada Kedavra. Then, I was in charge to take care of you, so I took you to a place called Club Penguin from another world, and you was created by penguins called Cadencia and Franky, exactly the name of your parents."

"This is strange, maybe because I exist in both worlds, and my parents are from both worlds! Cadencia and Franky! That's the explanation!" Cadencia shouts "HANG ON A SECOND! That means I'm a witch?"

"Yes..." Hagrid says "... and I forgot to take you this..." He got a letter and give it to Cadencia. She reads it, and asks:

"Hogwarts? I saw everything today, but a magic school? On my island, there is a high school, but not a MAGIC one!" Cadencia says "But I'll take my chances... Soo... can my friends join it?"

"I dunno... they are not magic, they're just muggles and..."

"Are you calling me a 'muggle'?" Cuddles says, really upset.

"No, muggles is what we call penguins who aren't magic, but, you can join it!" Hagrid says. Everyone cheered.

"Club Penguin Team, GO!" They shouted, jumping on the air! They didn't know that's just the beginning of a big adventure.


	4. On the Diagon Alley

**Long time no see, guys ;) Well, I have an idea for this chapter, but now I'm answering the reviews, of my story. 16 reviews? I'm having a heart attack! **

**Violetpiano: No problem.**

**Juliett: Yeeahhh! **

**Vanellope: Yeah, avada kedabraa! **

**CC: Expecto Patronoum *Appears a gazelle* that's my mom's expecto patronoum :)**

**AN: Daisy and Ace, you'll be in the story even if I'm breaking the rules. Be alert ;) I think this is going to be a LOONG chapter. AN 2: To Ace - This is a penguin story, so I'm changing your OC to a penguin, but I'm accepting it in the same way. **

"So..." Violet was the first to break the silence "Where are we going to buy these things?" Lilly got the list of Cadencia's flippers and showed to Hagrid. Hagrid just answered:

"The diagon alley!" Hagrid said, getting his pink umbrella. He sure had BIG pockets, because the umbrella was giant "There, we can find all the things you must have to enter in Hogwarts..."

"Wait a second..." Cuddles cut in "We don't have money enough! It must cost a FORTUNE to buy that!" Everyone nodded, getting really upset.

"Don't worry, kids (he mean teens)" Hagrid spoke "I can buy these things to you, I have money enough to everyone!" All the agents cheered, because if you enter in a school without pay anything you could die of happiness.

"Really? Thank you, Mr Hagrid!" Cadencia said. Hagrid answered "Just call me Hagrid!"

"Ok, Hagrid!" Cadencia jumped of hapiness "What do we buy first?" She asked. "First, let's go to the diagon alley!" He used a kind of green dust to teleport them to the diagon alley. After that, they were on a kind of fair, with stores.

"Whoa! What a place to buy things!" Violet said, impressed. James and Jasmine also were impressed, but Cuddles and Cadencia were just checking the supply list, looking for what to buy.

"Hmm, Ok, it's our first year on Hogwarts, so... I think we must buy the uniform..." Cadencia says. Cuddles nodded.

"Yeah, we must buy..." She got the list and pointed to the material.

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black), One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear, One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar), One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings), "Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times".

"Ok..." Cadencia got dizzy with all the material "Oh, look! The clothing store!" Lilly points to a store.

"Guys!" Hagrid says "Let's go to the clothing store to buy your clothes!" All the agents ran to the clothing store along with Hagrid. All the agents tried clothes and found their perfect match and size. Cadencia was the last and next.

"Hey!" A penguin appeared on her side "My name is Daisy Keikoku, but everyone call me Daisy!" She said.

"Hello, Daisy! My name is Madeline, but everyone call me Cadencia!" Cadencia answered, and taking her clothes off to the woman take her size of clothes. She girl gasped in shock.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're Madeline! A Summers!" Cadencia was confused because of the girl's reaction "Do you have the mark?"

"I have that" Cadencia showed a _V_ on her flank "But why are you asking that?" Cadencia asked, totally dumbfounded.

"Your parents were the greatest wizards I ever meet... but I never met them..." Daisy looked sad, but then she got happy again "But I meet you, and I'm VERY happy!" The woman got an uniform to Daisy, and Cadencia waved to her.

"Now, I'm going to get yours!" The woman said to Cadencia, and she nodded. All the other agents appeared with bags, with their clothes.

"I'm getting excited! I'm a witch!" Violet says, excited "What's next?" Lilly asked. Before Cadencia could answer, the same woman got a pair of uniforms and gave to her, and it fits perfect.

After 2 minutes, she appeared with a bag and with her clothes in it. Cadencia got the supply list and started reading it:

"Now the exciting part: LET'S GET WANDS!" Cadencia shouted. But just the girls (and James) could hear. Cadencia tried to call G to tell the news, but one thing happened: The spyphone was glitching. She thought it was just temporarily and decided to follow the other agents.

"Soo... where's the store?" Asked Jasmine. "There!" Cuddles pointed to a store called "CP Wands". They entered, while Hagrid went to do something.

"Mr Ollivander?" James called, scared "What kind of place is that?"

"That's my store... you must be looking for wands!" Ollivander, a brown penguin with a big beard, said "Ok, who will be first?"

"Me!" Violet shouted. Ollivander got many wands to her to try, and none of them worked. When he FINALLY got another wand, she tried and papers flew away "That's perfect... but, why that?"

"The wand chooses the wizard... it's not always clear why." Ollivander said. Then, came Cuddles, James, Jasmine, Lilly and, finally, Cadencia.

Cadencia tried many wands, but none worked. They got worried: what if Cadencia never finds a wand? But, then, Ollivander says:

"That's strange. Ohh, I know something..." He got a wand, a red wand with two red feathers in it (is like Hermione's one, ok?) "Try this!" A kind of miracle happened: The wand started shaking and glowing, and finally, she threw a ball of energy on the wall.

"Oops..." Cadencia said, a bit ashamed "I'll take this!" Finally, Cadencia got her wand. It was very strange because all her friends' wands were made of Unicorn's hair. Then, Hagrid appeared with many cages, all with owls on it.

"What's that?" Asked Lilly.

"Owls, to you!" He gave the cages to the six agents "I'm alergic to puffles and I'm afraid of frogs, so I bought them to you!" Cadencia and the others started thankink Hagrid for, at least, one hour.

"Ok, now we must buy the books!" Cuddles said, pointing to a bookstore. They bought their books:

1:_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

2: _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

3: _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

4: _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

5: _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

6: _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

7: _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

8: _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

"Why will we need all that? That's more difficult than the high school itself!" James shout. Jasmine just laughed:

"Scared of the apprenticeship?" And starts imitating a chicken. All the agents rolled their eyes. Cadencia accidentaly bumps into a penguin while she's walking to the cashier.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized "I'm SO sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry, it's ok!" The white 13-year-old penguin get the books and go to the cashier. Cadencia also get hers and went to the cashier. After buying the books, Cadencia looked at the list.

"Ok, now we need... one cauldron!" She says. After buying their cauldrons at a cauldron store, they go to other stores to buy the other things:

1st: 1 set of glass or crystal phials

2nd: 1 telescope

3rd: 1 set of brass scales

After all that things, they went to a hotel to sleep. Cadencia and the others kept the things on their closets and went to sleep, but then, Cadencia tried to call Gary again, but nothing. The phone was glitching...

**On the EPF...**

"Gary..." Jet asked, very dizzy and grog "What on the world are you doing?" It was 3am, and Gary wasn't sleeping, he was trying to do something with his SpyPhone.

"The spyphone, is glithing! And you know they don't glitch! Cadencia was trying to call me, when this happened! Something is wrong, and I'm going to discover!"

* * *

**Well, guys, that's all! Please review and continue reading, because you're the best agents of this story. Actually, you're the only agents, but we don't need to know this. **


	5. Arriving on Hogwarts

**Ok, I'm going to post new chapters everyday, sorry if I'm a bit late, but is because I must do homework, and mine is SO difficult. Well, here I am, answering the reviews: **

**CC: Yes! We all got our wands. Sorry, but your wand is of Unicorn Hair, but if you want I can make it have Phoenix Feathers, ok? I loved your Patronoum! You're 13 years old, ok? **

**Lilly: Ok ;) **

**Violet: Okey Dokey, everyone is going to Hogwarts, wohoo! **

**Juliett: Expecto Patronoouum! **

**Vanellope: Ollivander :) **

**DriftedDaisy: Your review appeared last, but I'm accepting it in the same way ;) I don't hate you, it's just because yours appeared after the chapter been posted so I didn't know you posted it! If yours appeared first I could put her in te story, but yours will appear in the same way ;)**

**AN: Guys, your wands are made of Unicorn's Hair, so it's impossible to be made of Phoenix's feather, but I'll make everything to change it, ok? **

Everyone woke up very well, thinking in go to Hogwarts, as Hagrid gave them breakfast and they started eating too fast. So fast that Cuddles and Jasmine gasped. After all the breakfast, Cadencia asked to everyone:

"Are you guys nervous?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Lilly was trembling and James was hugging Jasmine (not a pairing, it's just odd) "Ok, so, Hagrid, what do we do now?" Asked Violet.

"We must go to the train station!" He said, and used a kind of dust to teleport them to there "Here we are!" Cadencia says, showing the train station. Hagrid and the others entered on the station and then looked for the Hogwarts train, but nothing was there.

"Hagrid" Cuddles started "Where's the train? Where's the platform 9 ¾?" She asked. Of course Platform 9 ¾ didn't exist, but not for Hagrid.

"I think it doesn't exist!" Cadencia said, but Hagrid had another idea on mind. To show the teens they were wrong, Hagrid went to the platform 9.

"Follow me!" Hagrid said. They followed Hagrid, carring their bags (in a kind of kart like the airports ones) and finally they stopped on a kind of pillar. They didn't understand.

"Hagrid, there's nothing there!" James said. "Yeah! That's the platform?" Lilly asked. Hagrid nodded, and the agents started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked. After stop laughing, Cadencia explained.

"You're saying we're gonna go to Hogwarts in THIS?!" She points to the pillar. "If you're not a muggle, you'll pass on this very well!" Hagrid says. "I'll just enter in there when someone enter too!"

"Can I enter, so?" Daisy appear behind her, and she jumps of surprise "I scared you? Sorry!" She apologized. "Don't worry, I'm fine... you're gonna pass in there?" Asked Cadencia.

"It's the only way, genius!" Ace appeared behind them, smiling. Cadencia smiled back, and let them pass first. Something incredible happened: They crossed the pillar like it wasn't in there.

"Wow! Amazing... scary, but amazing!" Cadencia spoke. Hagrid crossed the pillar, as the others followed him. Cadencia was the last one, she gulped before cross the pillar. Cadencia got impressed of what she saw: A big train to Hogwarts, with all kind of witches you can imagine.

"Isn't it cool?" Daisy said behind her "It's my first year on Hogwarts so I'm a bit nervous!". In fact, it was also Cadencia's first year so she was also nervous.

"I'm nervous too... but we can handle this together. What do you think?" Asked Cadencia. Daisy, excited, nodded. Everyone entered on the train, and they just looked at Hagrid, who waved to them and mysteriously disappeared.

"So" Cadencia said to Daisy "Do you know how Hogwarts is?" Asked Cadencia. Daisy answered:

"No, but I heard it's better than the other schools..." Cadencia nodded, and was about to say something, before a penguin pass with a kart it had many candy on it. Cadencia bought some candy (and when I say SOME, I'm meaning all the kart) and shared with Daisy. She got chocolate frongs and asked:

"This isn't real frogs, is it?" She asked, kinda disgusted. Daisy laughed at the girl's face:

"No, they're chocolate, and no, they don't have frog's flavor!" She explained, getting a chocolate frog. Cadencia got one and ate it, and found a figure in it. A grey penguin with a big beard and a warlock hat was smiling to her, and... moving?

"I-it's alive!?" Cadencia whispered, loud enough to Daisy hear. She started laughing and fell on the floor "What's so funny?" Asked Cadencia.

"The figures of the chocolate frogs are always alive! Well, not alive, but they move themselves... look! You found Dumbledore!" Daisy said, pointing to the figure.

"Who?" Cadencia asked, totally dumbfounded "Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts!" Cadencia's owl started making noises, like she was trying to say something.

"Shh!" Cadencia said softly "Ok, Edwiges, stop!" Daisy touched the owl's beak.

"I never saw a owl in real life! It's so cool!" She touched the white owl's feathers "It's so soft!" Cadencia and Daisy laughed. They ate all the candy Cadencia bought and then went to get some sleep. Cadencia was dreaming the same dream she always dream: Her parents being killed.

She woke up with the train toot. Cadencia woke up and saw a big castle, and she had to admit: she never saw something bigger than it and never saw something more beautiful than it too.

"For a half-blood penguin, you're very impressed!" Daisy said.

"A half-blood?" Cadencia asked, confused "What does it mean?"

"It means you're none of your parents are muggles!" Daisy explained, and they went to the door of the train "Well, here we are. Now, the funny part: we must row until we get on the castle!"

"I fell this is going to be great!" Cadencia shouts, but then she whisper to herself "I wanted Gary and Jet to be here..."

**With Gary and Jet...**

"This is useless! The spyphone is glitching and I can't talk with Cadencia, no matter what I tried!" Gary shouts. Jet was getting pretty bored because of Gary's paranoia.

"Can you PLEASE give up on this? It's useless!" Jet said. Suddenly, Rookie entered on the room.

"Guys, my spyphone is glitching and I can't fix it! What have I done?" He started hyperventilating.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rookie! Mine is glitching too, maybe is a kind of signal!"

"From other world?" Rookie asked.

"No, from one of our enemies or even Cadencia!" Gary said, but then Rookie shouted "What now?"

"Look! Mine is writing on his own!" Rookie showed Gary his spyphone.

"It's impressive, it's real! It's a kind of code!" Gary said.

"I know codes!" Jet said as he got the spyphone "B-but not these! These are different kind of codes!"

"Can I see it?" Rookie got his spyphone "Hm, I know these!"

"WHAT?" Both Jet and Gary asked "How can't we know and you can?"

"I dunno!" He says "Hm, it says: y...o...u...r...e...d...o...o...m...e...d! You're doomed!"

"You're doomed? Who would write this?" Gary thought.

"VoldHerbert!" Rookie said.

"VoldHerbert? Is it a joke?" Jet crossed his arms to the 12-years-old agent.

"No, he wrote it there!" Rookie showed Jet his spyphone.

"I understood nothing!" Jet said. Rookie shrugged. Then, his spyphone started writing again.

"It's saying: _**What happen when the girl-who-survived dies? What happen when an innocent soul go to the light? Will you survive? Madeline... she'll be mine...** **MINE!**_" Rookie started glitching uncontrollably, and suddenly fainted.


	6. On Hogwarts

**Hey, guys! Watsup? I'm posting a new chapter here, as you see, and no, Vanellope, it wasn't because of the message, but you'll see it here... well, I'll just answer the coments because I have nothing more important to do: guess what? Now, on my school, we're going to do the tests, but I'm free of it, I just have to do Spenish, because I'm horrible at it... to the reviews:**

**Violet: Cool name!**

**Lilly: Yep!**

**Vanellope: Of course it looks, I had this idea when I saw a creepypasta of transformice... I love this game *go to transformice site*. **

**Juliett: First part: Yay! Second part: Nooo, please be alive Rookie!**

**Well, I think that's all! If you want to coment, just coment. Don't be shy, I hope you like my story, because I'm going to do more stories with OC's, so be the first! **

Jet and Gary turned to see Rookie fainted on the floor, still glitching. As Gary commanded (and shouted), Jet called the EPF's emergency. The took Rookie to the emergency room, and when it ended, they took Rookie to a room. But Rookie saw something no one could saw, only him (now it's in Rookie's POV):

_I saw dead penguins on my front. All dead, no one survived, just me. I walked between them, and all were bleeding... maybe who killed them let them bleed until death, or gave them bad cookies*! Well, I keep walking until bump into something._

_"Wha-" I was about to say something, but I bumped into Herbert "Herbert? What are you doing here... in my dreams?" I asked, totally confused. He glared at me, with that big cooky eyes... now I'm hungry!_

_"This is NOT a dream... is an advise!" An advise? An advise of what? "You're maybe asking yourself 'an advise of what?'-"_

_"Woow! Are you a mindcaster?" If you read my mind, you're a mindcaster, right? "What am I thinking now?"_

_"Shut up!" He shouted "Listen well, little penguin, because what I'm about to say is really important if you want your friend to be alive!"_

_"Cadencia? What did you do to her? Where is she? Is she alive?" I had so many questions in my mind._

_"Yes, nothing, I can't tell, yes!" He asnwered, very fast to a polar bear, in my opinion._

_"Wait... now I forgot everything I asked..." In fact, I'm not very well in remember things..._

_"Shut up! Listen to this riddle, because that's the key to see your 'friend'... WHEN A DOOR IS CLOSED YOU OPEN WITH MIGHT, BUT WHEN A WAR IS CLOSE, YOU MUST FIGHT!" _

_What? I didn't understand: when a door is closed, you open it with your might, that's sure, but when a war is close, you must fight? What war? He sure knew something._

_"War? What war?" I asked, trying to get more informations "There's something I must know?" _

_"You must know much things, my little friend, but, all you must know is: Only I can live forever*!"_

_"What? No one can live forever... I can be a rookie but I'm not a dumb!" I answered. The riddle was confused, I'm sure... but then everything was getting black... he got a wand and pointed it to me, all I want to know is how he got a wand, and said: Avada Kedavra*! A green thunder sorrounded faster than the light itself and everything blacked out. _

Jet and Gary were waiting for Rookie to wake up. He wasn't awake for 2 hours, and they started getting concerned. The penguin, now, started trembling uncontrollably and they started getting worried.

"Avada... kedavra..." He muttered, under breathings "Avada... kedavra!" His heart beatings were higher everytime he says this, avada kedavra. Gary was trying to find a solution to Rookie's problem, but nothing happened.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted in a screechy voice, like it wasn't his. He raised himself in one second after saying the phrase and started breathing very fast "Where.. where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the hospital... you fainted after reading the message!" Gary explained, and JPG (I love to call him that) nodded. Rookie thought one more time: it wasn't his imagination, the dream was a signal, a signal of what can happen.

"We... we don't have much time! I had a dream, and this dream is a signal!" Rookie started hyperventilating like he was about to die or something the sort. Gary tried to understand:

"Ok, you had a dream that's a signal... that must be a joke, but it also can be related to the word you've been talking since you came here: Avada Kedavra" Gary said, and the last word didn't look very cool to Rookie "Let's think, what this dream have to do with the word?"

"Avada kedavra..." He thought in a loud voice "Avada... kedavra..." He though one more time "Avada Kedavra? AVADA KEDAVRA, THAT'S IT!"

"What?" Jet asked, very confused "You realized something BEFORE Gary?" Rookie nodded.

"In my dream, Herbert, the only animal alive, gave me a riddle: WHEN A DOOR IS CLOSED YOU OPEN WITH MIGHT, BUT WHEN A WAR IS CLOSE, YOU MUST FIGHT!"

"I'll write this on my note, but this have something to do with you, and I'm sure!" Gary said.

* * *

**On Hogwarts...**

Cadencia and the other agents got out of the train, and the air was so... airly*. Cadencia and the other agents (with Daisy) followed a green old penguin called Minerva McGonagall and they rowed until they arrive on Hogwarts.

"This is great!" Cuddles said, behind Cadencia "We're witches now! We can do whatever we want! Open things, close things and study without light!" She said.

"Magic with you is so dull!" James said sarcastically (rude, James) "Well, anyways, we must train before turn ourselves into REAL warlocks!"

"I think James is right!" Daisy started "Becoming a witch/warlock is very difficult and you can have doubts about any subject on school. But, when you practice, it isn't too dangerous, and maybe you can just hit the penguin's brain instead of the entire body"

Cuddles started trembling and almost crashed the boat, when they arrived on Hogwarts. McGonagall wanted them to follow her, and they did, and we found GHOSTS, and as expected, Jasmine approached Cuddles and the rest of the team. Then, they entered in the halway and then they stood on a line.

"Ok, new students of Hogwarts, today is a special day to you, and we must celebrate this day in the right way, so... get the hat!" McGonagall commanded. Two penguins brought a hat and we started singing a (dull*) song. After that, we were called to know what houses we must be in. Some penguins were called, then they called our team:

"Jasmine Thant!" McGonagall called. Jasmine sat on a stool and waited, before the hat spoke "Gryffindor!" Gryffindor wasn't a bad house to be in, because who went to there were brave, meaning they weren't afraid of anything. The gryffindors cheered as Jasmine went to sit with them.

"Cuddles!" McGonagall called, and she did the same thing as Jasmine, waited "Gryffindor!" The hat spoke again. More cheers.

"James Jr!" McGonagall shouted again. Again, another agent sat on the stool and waited "Slytherin!" Cheers came from the slytherin's table, louder than Gryffindor's.

"George!" A red penguin called George* (or Jet, if you know him) appeared and sat on the stool. He blinked to Lilly, before the hat spoke "Hufflepuff!" More cheers from Hufflepuff.

"Lilly Aldean!" McGonagall called one more time. Lilly sat on the stool, and the hat spoke fast "Hufflepuff!" Cheers came from hufflepuff, again.

"Violet Piano!" Violet sat on the stool as McGonagall said her name, and waited. Around two minutes, the hat said "Ravenclaw!" Ravenclawers* Cheered for her as she sat on the table of Ravenclaw.

"Daisy Keikoku!" McGonagall called, and Daisy went to the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her head and waited... "Gryffindor!" Cheers and more cheers came from Gryffindor's table.

"Ace!" Ace came, and sat on the stool... waited and waited, after the announcement "Gryffindor!" More cheers from gryffindor's table. Finally, the table made silence, and McGonagall continued:

"Madeline Summers!" She spoke, everyone made silence. Madeline went to the stool quietly and timidly. McGonagall put the hat on her head, and they waited. Cadencia could hear what the hat was saying:

"Brave, determinated, strong and sweet... you're perfect for..." The hat could hear thoughts too, and he could hear Cadencia's.

"Not slytherin, not slytherin!" Cadencia thought. The hat spoke, confused "Why not? You're a perfect match for it!" But Cadencia didn't hear, just continued babbling to not go to slytherin in her mind "Oh well, if you're not wanting to go, you must go to..."

He spoke, now in a loud voice "Gryffindor!" All the gryffindors cheered, happy. Some hit the table with their dishes and others cheered. Cadencia could hear two twins cheering:

"We won Madeline! We won Madeline!" They cheered. Cadencia went to the table and sat next to the others of her team: Jasmine, Cuddles, Daisy and Ace. Cadencia looked at Snape, one of the teachers of the school, and her mark on the flank started hurting, but she didn't tell anyone. They started a chat before Dumbledore started talking.

"Warlocks and Witches!" He started, and everyone made silence, total silence "Thanks... today, to the new witches, is a special day because you're going to become real witches and will start a new life!" After his speech (I don't want to put ALL his speech*) everyone ate the food who appeared mysteriously in the dishes. After that, Dumbledore commanded everyone to go sleep. Cadencia waved to the other agents of the other houses: James, Lilly and Violet.

She was sleeping on the girl's room, with the team. But then she thought: She felt she was in danger, but didn't know who was the responsible of her nightmares with her parents' death.

* * *

**Lame ending, I know. Well, that's all for today! Please comment what you like and more important: Are you a mudblood or not? Be sincere! Well, I put some * on some words. Here's what it means: **

**[1] Rookie's naivety mode on. **

**[2] I love that phrase :) **

**[3] His avada kedavra sounds more like: UUVUUUDDAAA KUUUDUUVRAAA *bursts in laughs* Yeah, it sounds like Voldemort. **

**[4] Is that even a word? **

**[5] Herbert called him George one time, and I can call him like that too u.u **

**[6] Ravenclawers... *snickers* **

**[7] Yeah, it's dull...**

**[8] Yes, it's BIG!**

**Now a riddle: **

**A married leader and a single slave  
The toothless elder now gone to his  
grave  
The death for which the younger took the blame  
Committed by the one  
he could not name  
They've ten between them, ten that do not see  
Now name  
the leader and his enemy.**

**If you know the answer, just comment. It's not fair to stole from "internet", because witches use their brains, not internet! You know? Way to go, girl/dude.**


	7. First Adventures

**Sup, guys! Guess what? I'm officially on VACATION! Wohoo! Well, I'm going to answer the reviews because I'm not doing anything... Well. when my mom, Cadence, said I needed to do something FUN, I didn't realize that write fanfics could be so cool and dull at the same time. My mom (Cadence) said: You must do something like play tenis or write a story. I decided to write a story. For the first time I said: dull, dull, dull and DULL. But I realized it was fun, and my mom said I'm a natural writter. **

**DriftedDaisy: [1] No problem. [2] If you want an owl, you'll have an owl :P called Mirai. **

**Juliett: Guess again. **

**Vanellope: Overreacting, lol! ROFL dude :P **

**Well, here I am with another chapter and I'm sure you guys are not going to be sorry! Well, I was thinking in what to do, and I was like: OMG I HAVE AN IDEA, BUT THAT'S BETTER, BUT THIS ONE MAKES MORE SENSE, AND I'M PARANOID, BUT I WANT TO POST A NEW CHAPTER OMGIMGONNADIE!**

**Well, something like that... If you want, read and put your coment here! 1st person: **

I woke up with my friends and dressed myself, as the other girls also did. We got our wands and went to the main room to have breakfast. We were going to there when Cuddles suddenly almost fall, if we didn't get her flipper in time. Cuddles got dizzy for one moment, but after gain her conscience again, she asked:

"What a way to relax... I mean, what happened? The stile was here and now it isn't anymore!" Cuddles said, and then we realized something: the stairs moved, here. Just. like. the. frames. We went to the main room and took breakfast, asking the news.

"Nothing, today... really!" Daisy said, and Ace just snickered, for no apparent reason. But, in fact, someone stuck a paper on Jean's back, saying 'I'm an idiot!'. Guess who did it? Hamel, the most annoying wizard.

"Really?" Asked Ace "I mean, we could do something fun!" Everyone nodded. AFter having breakfast, we went to our potion class who would start in 10 minutes. Suddenly, the agents of the other teams called us, and we went to there.

"Are you coming?" Daisy asked behind me, looking at the stairs. I said:

"I'll reach you later! I need to..." I looked at the other agents "Take care of one thing!" Daisy nodded and went to the stairs "Soo... how is it going?" I asked "Isn't Hogwarts cool? I mean, of course it is!"

"You can say that again! I am so excited!" Violet said "And my owl is also excited! I called her Figurine, but you can call her Fig, if you want!" She completed. The others nodded, excited, and told about their day.

"I was so excited I couldn't sleep well, thinking in all the lessons I could learn!" Cuddles said "It's sooooo COOL! I'm a witch!"

"Yeah! I'm getting worried about Juny!" James said "She's from slytherin... she's pretty depressed. But, without that fact, I'm pretty excited too! We're, even without being from the same houses, a team, right?" He asked.

"Yes! We'll join Hogwarts!" I began "For the magic!" I put my flipper in an imaginary circle.

"For the penguins!" Violet said.

"For the muggles!" Cuddles added.

"For the witches!" Jasmine added.

"For the teachers and animals!" Lilly said.

"For the pie!" James added. Everyone glared at him "What? You got all the good phrases!"

"FOR CLUB PENGUIN!" Everyone shouted. It was 9:08 now, and we had to go. I entered in class one minute before the teacher, and I sat next to Daisy. I looked at the teacher: a black penguin with a black tunic and long black hair. My mark started hurting again, but now I was full of anger, even not knowing why. The class ended and we went to the flying classes.

"I think it's not the same thing with my friends!" I said to Daisy, who was at my side "But I'm with one friend, and that's all I need!" Daisy smiled. We went to the garden, out of the castle (I really needed to tell that?) and stood at the side of some brooms. Our teacher, a yellow brunette, appeared and said:

"Today you will learn how to control your power, your ability to fly!" She said "Now, stood at the side of your broom and say: stand up!" She commanded. I and The penguins stood at the side of their brooms and we said:

"STAND UP!" I and the others shouted. My broom flew to my flipper, but just some did this. The others didn't even move. I looked around: the brooms could feel nervousness. I a lot laughed seeing Caramel, one of the slytherin students, try to make his broom stand up. Suddenly, the broom flew, but not to Caramel's flipper: but to his FOREHEAD, hitting it.

Everyone laughed, even me and Daisy. Daisy also had the broom with her flipper. Justin (Longbottom), one of our most shy and unsuccessful students of our house, got a remembrall. It said "you forgot something" and tried to remember it. Suddenly, one of the penguins who hadn't his broom in flippers (or hands) shouted "stand up!" and the broom flew to his flipper.

"Oh, is that a remebrall?" I asked, interested on Justin's remembrall. I always become distracted in dull things when I last expect it! I approached him and he showed me she remembrall "Wow! You forgot something, didn't you?" He nodded. I knew justin, even just meeting him yesterday.

BUT YOU MUST CHECK THIS OUT: The teacher wanted us to mount on our brooms, and when she said GO, we must run and go. We did it, mounting on the brooms, but when she said:

"1...2..." Daisy, accidentaly, went before the 3 (and the GO) and flew away. "DAISY!" I shouted. She flew very well in the beggining, but then she started getting worse and suddenly fall.

"I can't feel my arm!" She complained, not moving. Our teacher and her went to the infirmary, and she said "Don't fly without me. That's an order!" When they left, I looked at Justin's remembrall one more time, and it was glowing red.

"That's what a remembrall do!" Ace appeared from nowhere. I jumped "Surprised?" She asked, laughing.

"Surprised?" I asked "You almost gave me a heart attack!" She laughed even harder.

Suddenly, Caramel got Justin's remembrall and flew away. IN. THE. BROOM. Actually, he's the most stubborn warlock I ever saw.

I did the last thing I had in mind: I mounted in the broom and started stalking him. It was very easy, it was like driving a motorcycle. I reached him and he was holding the remembrall "Gimme that!" I shouted, but he said:

"You're very good to drive (drive?) a broom, even in your first time... let's see if you can catch things IN THE AIR!" And with that words, he threw the remembrall away, and I followed it. But the worst was to come:

"What is this?" The teacher came! I tried to catch the remembrall with my flippers, but I just messed everything up (and died. Just kidding [1]) but I got the remembrall and landed reliably. The teacher was speechless, and the other penguins just cheered.

"I think this is yours!" I gave the remembrall to Justin, and he thanked. The teacher, however, got my flipper and muttered:

"In all that years I never saw something like this. That deserves drastic measures!" Igulped. I was in trouble.

* * *

**Big chapter, I know. You're not forced to read this, if you don't want to. 39 reviews? I'm getting famous here! Thanks to everyone who's reviewing! The explanation to the [1]:**

**[1] Or maybe not :) **

**Oh well, about the riddle: EVERYONE... (dramatic pause)... WAS WRONG. Well, maybe next time. The answer is: It's Aragog and the Basilisk. The explanation:  
Aragog married Mosag and now leads the spiders in the forest. The basilisk lived alone and worked for the heir of Slytherin. Aragog's still alive, but the basilisk was killed by Harry and lost a tooth in the process. Aragog was blamed for Myrtle's death and refused to tell Hagrid that it was really the basilisk. And Aragog has eight eyes, which have gone blind with old age, while the basilisk had two which were pecked out by Fawkes. **

**Big explanation so if you don't want to read it, don't read it. I'll ask one more time: Are you guys half-blood witches or mud-blood. Remembering that mudbloods are penguins witch have a muggle and a witch as parents. **

**Review, please! Bye! **


	8. While that, on the EPF

**Hi, guys! Sup? Well, now it's a story about how EPF's going. Well, I think it's becoming a kind of routine write in there, specially because I do this all day. Well, thanks for reviewing there! 43 coments? Wow! Thank you guys! **

**VioletPiano: There's a big misunderstanding here! I put [1] on the coments to show my opinions about it. Well, but if you say you're not a mudblood you're not... isn't it?**

**Lilly Aldean: You two make a cute couple :) **

**VioletPiano: Yeeah! Half-bloods rock!**

**Juliett: I'm sorry, but is ok ;) **

**Vanellope: If you want, you can be a half-blood. **

**AllyGames: Thanks for your coments. It's good to see you're following our story. **

Rookie was totally cured and ready to continue his job on EPF, but Gary and Jet were stalking him to see if he had another symptoms. He was very well and then told G and Jet everything of his dream, even about VoldHerbert.

"So, Herbert said 'avada kedavra' to you?" G asked "That's quite interesting. I'm a potterhead, knowing that 'avada kedavra' is a killing spell..." He said, dumbfounding everyone.

"Sorry, G!" Jet apologized "But we're not potterheads!" Gary nodded, trying to hear Rookie's explanation about his dream. "So" Gary started "You're saying that he tried to kill you?"

"Maybe. Did I?" Rookie asked. Jet and Gary face-flippered "Ok, ok! I did, but he wasn't Herbert. At least not the normal one. He hadn't the muzzle and he hadn't too much fur. Besides, he wasn't just white, he was a kind of green!" Rookie spoke.

"Actually, Rookie, you gave us the most important tip! Besides, polar bears don't have white fur, they have translucent-" Gary said.

"Focus, G, focus..." Jet face-flippered "Besides, we're not nerds like you!" He scolded. "Right... anyways, Rookie, you gave us an important tip!"

"I... I did?" Rookie stuttered, getting an idea.

"Yeah! You just told us that!" Jet said. "Hm, right. But, why he just told me that NOW?" Rookie asked.

"Because Cadencia was sent to the inverse world one day ago before this happen?" Asked G. Rookie nodded.

"Ok, so... Cadencia and the others are in danger?" Jet asked, a bit worried. Gary nodded.

"Yes, and we must send one of our agents to save them! But the others can't do that... we must choose one of-" Gary stopped "Hey... where's Rookie?" Jet and Gary looked around.

Gary found Rookie trying to enter in the vortex but prevented him before something happen. Jet rushed to there and asked:

"HAVE. YOU. GONE. MAD?" Asked Jet, very worried "You'll die in the first minute you put your feet in there!" Jet scolded him. He turned to face the older agents, but his answer shocked both:

"I was called dumb by all the other agents, but I wasn't dumb. I knew about VoldHerbert even when I entered in EPF for the first time... I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you could call me 'crazy'. So I tried to hide it from the others, but one person discovered... Cadencia. I trusted her to keep my secret. One day she saved me... I want to do the same! So, please, let me save her! I have something to tell her!" He said.

Both Gary and Jet stood in front of the young agent, speechless. None of them spoke or told one thing, when Gary left the room. He got a kind of wand and gave to Rookie.

"Be careful!" He turned the machine and a vortex was created. Jet looked at Gary and was about to say something, but just agreed quietly "Remember, this wand will make you more powerful and if you think your mission will be done, it's just beggining!"

Rookie nodded and entered in the vortex, and he fall (like the others) before everything went black. He woke up in the snow fort, and his objective was warn the others about VoldHerbert:

"But... how will I do this?"

* * *

**I know, it's short, but that's all I can think for now. About that answer he gave to Jet and Gary: quite intelligent. Maybe too intelligent for him... Well, anyways, I think it's good and maybe no one knows he had a vision about it... If you know, good for you. Goodbye! **


	9. Quidditch?

**YAY! 39 Coments? Wow, I'm becoming famous here! Thanks for all the coments, but I'll not answer this time because I really need to do this chapter and it's BIG, so I need to finish it. Well, I think this story will have (at least) 35 chapters or something the sort, because we need to end the half-blood prince and bla bla bla. Without saying I didn't end even the 'the philosopher's stone' story yet. **

I followed her teacher until find a door on a big hallway. We entered and the teacher wanted her to wait in there. I waited, at least, 30 minutes in there. I looked at a book on a shelf called 'the mystic ways of the dark'. Lame. The teacher was back, and brought a yellow penguin with blonde hair.

"Cadencia" She called me "This is Oliver, he's the leader of quidditch games!" She said.

"Quidditch?" I asked. It must be a joke, specially because I never heard about quidditch. But Oliver just smiled to me, thinking 'it's ok, you're from another dimension so it's ok!' Well, at least that was what I thought.

"Quidditch is our game! Your objective is throw the balls on the goal!" He explained "Oh, and besides, my name is Oliver!" He said "But what's yor name?" I froze for one moment. You know when you're nervous and you forget everything? That's me now.

"M-Madeline!" I stuttered "Madeline Cadencia Summers!" I said my real name. My heart was heavy for one minute, but he smiled. I sighed in relief.

"Well, hi, Madeline. I'm Oliver, as Mrs Janny (I dunno her name, so I'll call her Jenny) said. Hm, so why do you brought us here, Mrs Janny?" He asked.

"Well, this girl, Madeline..." She started. "Just call me Cadencia!" I said. She nodded. "Well, as I was saying, Cadencia have a lot of potential to be a Seeker!" She said. I got REALLY dumbfounded with the story. What was quidditch? What was a Seeker?

"I'm sorry" I said, in a shy tone "But I'm not understanding... What is a Seeker?" Oliver and Janny looked at each other, like saying 'what to say? What to say?' They looked at me.

"Well, we'll explain later! All you must know is: you're on our quidditch team!" Oliver started. I thanked, even not knowing anything about it. The teacher explained me that I could have my own broom and have a personal trainer to train me and explain about quidditch.

Of course I couldn't let my friends not know it. I told them everything and the part thy sad I could have my own broom and a personal trainer. They got pretty excited:

"Oh Cadencia! That's so cool!" Lilly spoke, excited "I also have news! I and Jet..."

"You mean George?" Cuddles interrupted "Remember. We're on the inverse world! If you call him Jet or even JPG you can make the biggest mistake of your life and-"

"Caham!" Lilly mimicked a cat-with-a-furball-on-the-throat sound, and Cuddles just apologized "Thank you, Cuddles. As I was saying: I and GEORGE" She said this loud to Cuddles hear "Well, _were dating_!"

"That's a great new, Lilly!" I said "Anyone have another new?" I asked. Jasmine, timidly, raised the flipper "Yes, Jasmine?" I asked. Jasmine started telling her news:

"Cadencia, today we were practicing our expecto patronoum while you were on the hallway with your teacher. We can practice now, can't we?" She asked timidly, blushing.

"'Course!" I said. We started saying 'expecto patronoum' but nothing but silver mist appeared. We tried to do it again and again but nothing happened, and after all, we all laughed:

"I think we must train a little more!" I said "Guys, we have one hour before go to bed. Let's visit Daisy on the infirmary!" I suggested, and they nodded. We went to visit Daisy and she was on a bed. Poppy said we could be, at least, 10 minutes with her.

"Hi, Daisy!" I said "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Sore..." She answered, but her voice was so low that I couldn't hear "Sore..." She said in a louder tone "That's my life, sore..."

"Don't say that!" I said "You're a good friend AND witch! I bet your expecto patronoum is better than ours!" I laughed, with the others.

"Yeah!" James agreed "Ours is a mess! The only thing we could do is mist... a silver mist!" He complained, crossing the arms. Daisy laughed. Her arm was in a sling.

"How are you feeling?" Lilly asked softly. "Well, thanks!" She said. I and the other agents were interrupted when a white penguin entered in the room, it was Ace.

"How are ya feeling, Daisy?" She asked. "Very well, now! I really like your support, but I think I'll be here for one or two days, though..." She muttered "Well, thanks anyways!"

"Daisy, guess what? I'm oi the quidditch team! Even not knowing what is it!" I said, and the others started laughing and some rolling on the floor "What?" I asked. That made them laugh harder.

"Ok, ok! Now, check this out!" Ace said, showing a image of a black puffle "Cool, isn't it?" Ace asked. I have to admit: I was totally lost.

"What is it, Ace?" I asked. "It's an animagus!" Ok. NOW I was TOTALLY lost. Aniwhat? Is a puffle a magus? Can a puffle be a magus? Everything was getting suspicious here.

"Aniwhat?" I asked. Now the others looked at each other.

"Animagus... a penguin able to transform himself in an animal without the wand. It's very difficult specially because complete the studies about it is rare!" Cuddles explained, making everyone speechless "I read!"

"Ok, sooo..." Daisy started "You came here to show us a figure of an animagus?" Ace nodded:

"But not a common animagus. I took this photo and I found him walking around the castle. Whoever is it, is a sleepwalker!" Ace said "AND, Is pink!" Ok, that was weird. I was pink, but not an animagus... right?

"Ok, but we REALLY need to discover this mistery!" Ace said, when she was interrupted by Poppy, who said Daisy needed to rst. So, we went to our room and tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking in the animagus around the room. Was him any relative? Anyone?

* * *

**That's what I have for today, guys: but I MUST ask this: **

**What's your expecto Patronoum? Animals, not puffles, ok? Can be any animal, unicorns and horses. Animals that are forms to bring Peace. **


	10. Expecto Patronoum!

**Hello agaain~! As you may know, I am very busy these days, and I'm still thinking in what OC's story I'll do. Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing here (I bet that's the word, reviewing *snickers*). 57 Coments? OMG, I still have a lot of reviews here. How will I answer all these? Let's try?**

**CC: Muggle-born? So you're a mudblood, but you're right: you're one of the best witches in magic! Way to go!**

**Daisy: You're right. Harry used magic one day and he ALMOST killed Draco. I think is on: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. **

**Juliett: Suspicious... veerry suspiicious... **

**Violet: Gary is a potterhead and he knows where the girls (and boy) are because Cadencia sent a message to them. **

**Vanellope: Something very rare that you can expect from Rookie. **

**Lilly: I see...**

**RavenClawer: We all appreciate your support! **

**CC: I love unicorns, but they scare me sometimes...Good choice, though! **

**Lilly: I dunno, Herbert called him George one time, but I didn't want to call him Guy so I decided to call George because Guy is a bit... odd. **

**Daisy: Don't worry, on this chapter you'll go to our house! **

**Violet: I love white tigers, they are sooo cute! **

**Juliett: 'Kay :) **

**Vanellope: Good choice, too! **

**Daisy: Yes, veryone can be a mudblood. **

**So: here are the expecto patronoum of the others: CC - Unicorn / Lilly - Bird / Daisy - Platypus / Ace - Bear / Violet - White Tiger / Juliett - Lion / Vanellope - Bunny.**

Cadencia woke up in time to dress up and take breakfast. Suddenly, the owls came, carrying things to the owners, specially: Figurine, Mirai and Edwiges. Edwigas was carrying something BIG. She dropped it on the Gryffindor's table.

"Wow!" Daisy, totally cured, spoke "That's a big pack!" She said. Cadencia got the pack and ran to the hallway. Caramel, distrustful, followed her. Daisy followed Cadencia to the hallway along with the other agents.

"What is it?" Asked Lilly, curious. The pack was extremely big.

"It's big!" Cuddles spoke, looking at the pack. Cadencia opened the pack to reveal a broom called nimbus2000. It was big and Daisy widened her eyes.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" She spoke, word to word "IT'S A NIMBUS2000! ICANTBELIEVEIT!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ace started "You know this is a broom" Cadencia nodded "And you know that students of the first year CAN'T have ANY broom?" Cadencia was caught. She couldn't have any broom.

"Wait!" Daisy shouted "But she is on the Quidditch team, soo... she can have a broom!" Cadencia and the others looked at each other while they were smiling.

"Maybe you're right!" Caramel appeared from nowhere "But you still have to win!" He said. The others nodded and went to their rooms. While that, Caramel was talking to teacher Quirrell.

"Really? That's amazing!" He exclaimed. Caramel gave up on the idea and just went to sleep. The problem was that Cadencia and the others weren't sleepy so they started chatting on the room. Cadencia's owl, Edwiges, suddenly, entered in the room and gave to her a photo. A photo of her parents.

"What's this?" Asked Jasmine.

"My parents..." She looked at the photo "My parents!"

**On the next day...**

Cadencia and the others weren't hungry, thinking in their adventures, so they went to an empy hallway and started chatting. Daisy told them about the Quidditch game and explained to Cadencia how everything was.

They were chatting calmly when Cadencia had an idea:

"Guys" She caugh their attention "How about train our expecto patronoum now?" She asked. The others nodded, but not very happy about it "What's the matter?" She asked again.

"Well, we're not VERY good in expecto patronoum... soo... I think we're not able to do this!" James explained.

"And we're not trained well to do this kind of magic! NO ONE can!" Cuddles said. Ace grabbed her wand and shouted:

"_Expecto Patronoum!" _And a bear appeared, making them become surprised "It's easy! Just think in a happy part of your life and then SHOUT!" She shouted the word 'shout'.

"Should we try?" Asked Cuddles. The others nodded "O-ok... then..." She grabbed her wand and started thinking "_Expecto Patronoum!" _She shouted. An Unicorn appeared "I did it? I did it! I made my expecto patronoum!" She shouted in joy.

"Wow, Cuddles!" Lilly spoke "That was cool!" She said. Lilly grabbed her wand "My turn!" She started thinking too, and then said "_Expecto Patronoum_!" A bird, a red bird, to be exact, appeared and, like the others, flew in the room.

"Yay! Me!" Jasmine shouted, grabbing her wand and thinking in something happy, like the others "_Expecto Patronoum!" _She shouted. A female lion appeared and ran to the window, disappearing.

"_Expecto Patronoum!" _James shouted. A bunny appeared, making them jump. The bunny jumped on the room and disappeared on a silver mist.

"_Expecto Patronoum!" _Daisy shouted. A platypus started swiming on the air, like he was flying, and disappeared. "_Expecto Patronoum!" _Violet shouted, and a white tiger appeared. He was cute, rushing around the room and chasing a butterfly.

After this, the tiger disappeared on a silver mist. Everyone looked at Cadencia.

"I can't do this!" She said, looking at her feet.

"Of course you can! You're the girl-who-survived, aren't you?" Daisy spoke to her friend. Cadencia answered:

"Maybe..." She muttered, grabbing her wand "I'll take my chances!" Everyone cheered. "_EXPECTO PATRONOUM!" _Then, a gazelle appeared, trotting on the room. She ran around everyone before disappear.

"What were you thinking, Cadencia? That was a good expecto patronoum!" Lilly said.

"My parents' photo... Edwiges gave it to me. I thought in my parents, with me, on that moment..." Cadencia said. Suddenly, they heard a shout coming from the room:

"Guys!" Justin came "The Herbology class will begin in five minutes... see you there!" And he rushed to the greenhouse out of the castle. The looked at each other:

"What are we waiting for?" Asked Violet.

* * *

**Lame chapter, I know. I'm now on the part they learn about expecto patronoum. Cool, huh? Well, anyways, In the next chapter Cadencia will learn how to play Quidditch! Yay! **


	11. Visiting Hagrid

**Yay! I'm in chapter 11! Finally, this story is going to end (or is it?). Now Cadencia will do something she MUST do if she want to win. What is it? I dunno. I'm just answering the coments...**

**Cuddles: I know :) Let's rock!**

**Violet: Of course it is! **

**Vanellope: Expecto Patronoum! **

**Juliett: Thanks for reading! **

Cadencia and the others went to the greenhouse to meet Mrs Honey, who taught them about a plant called Devil's Snare and how it is dangerous. Of course only Violet and Cuddles were hearding because the others were talking about Cadencia's new broom. After the class, they were talking about this.

"So, you're going to train today?" Asked Lilly "It's going to be great! I heard some penguins talk about Quidditch. It's like soccer. But... In the sky!"

"What is soccer?" Asked Daisy and Ace at the same time (Wow, they're totally in SYNC). Lilly snickered a bit:

"Hm, how can I explain? Well, soccer is like Quidditch, but, no brooms and it have just ONE goal and ONE ball!" She explained. Ace made a face:

"No brooms? One goal? One ball?" She asked "It's SO graceless! I dunno how you live in there!" Cadencia just answered:

"As we said, we're from the inverse world. No one know about Quidditch!" She explained, getting her book "Ugh, now it's Snape's class!" She sighed.

Snape entered in the class as furious as a dragon itself, and then started chatting and talking to the class about the animagus who appeared on the saturday and a new subject. Soon, his class ended and they went to the main room to have lunch. But, before, Dumbledore had something to tell:

"I'm here to tell you something: don't enter in room 7, only ifyou want to have a tragic dead!" And he went to his room. Cadencia looked at Snape. He had a grin on his face. Maybe he was planning something. The girls and James went to have lunch.

"So... are we going to visit Hagrid to tell him the news? He doesn't know anything!" Lilly said. Jasmine agreed:

"Yep! We must tell him!" She said. After the lunch, the EPF team, with Daisy and Ace, went to Hagrid's house and entered. The room was very hot.

"H-Hagrid!" Cadencia stuttered "What is this? Is hottest than the castle itself!" The others sat on the sofa and Cuddles decided to ask:

"You know the news?" She asked.

"What news?" Hagrid asked back.

"Cadencia..." James said between deep breathes "... She entered... to the Quidditch team!" He finally said.

"That's great news, guys! Cadencia, Quidditch is a good game! When you learn how to play, you'll never stop!" Hagrid said. Cadencia asked:

"Hagrid... can I open one window? I'm about to melt in there!" She complained. Hagrid shook his head:

"I'm sorry but I can't. This place must be hot!" He explained. Cadencia and the others looked at Hagrid's cauldron. It had a black egg on it.

"Hagrid... YOU HAVE AN EGG? It's prohibited!" Cuddles scolded. Lilly and Violet shook their heads:

"How you... how you won it?" Violet and Lilly asked totally in SYNC.

"I won it... I won on a card game. The man was very happy to give it to me, I think!" Hagrid said. An idea popped on Cadencia's head, and she decided to ask:

"Hagrid... can I ask something?" She asked politely.

"Yep!" He said. Cadencia asked timidly:

"What do you know about the room 7? The prohibited room?" She asked. Hagrid let the spoon he was holding fall.

"How do you know about it? How do you know about Fluffy?" He asked, surprised and shocked. The kids looked at each other:

"Fluffy?" They asked, in sync. Hagrid face-flippered:

"I told you, didn't I?" He asked, still face-flippering.

"Yes... why?" Jasmine asked "What is Fluffy?" James asked.

"Well, Fluffy is a dog, but is giant with 3 heads. It's very normal, except if you're not from Hogwarts. He lives in the room 7, where Snape's room was. I liked to play with him when I was in your age, but then I grew and now I was banned from Hogwarts!" He explained.

"Fluffy... wait! You said Snape had that room?" Cadencia asked. Hagrid nodded "Guys! I saw Snaped grinning when Dumbledore said to not enter in room 7. Maybe he's planning something!"

"Who knows!" Hagrid said "Well, kids. Thanks for visiting my place. Now, you can go!" Cadencia and the others went to the castle. Cadencia asked to the others:

"Guys, Hagrid said he won an egg, but dragons can't live in these LITTLE places... how will the dragon live? What will happen when Hogwarts discover?" Cadencia asked, concerned.

"Who knows?" Violet shrugged. Cadencia and the other agents from gryffindor (and Daisy) entered on the room. They sat on their beds, and Cadencia treid to relax a bit.

Edwiges was waiting for them. She gave Cadencia a pack and she opened it. Cadencia got a kind of cloth, thin and silky. It was yellow and pink and very delicate. Daisy looked at the cloth for one minute:

"Oh My! This is an Invisibility Cloak! It is very rare and expensive!" She spoke. Cadencia tried the cape, and when she used it, her body disappeared. She almost fainted, but shook her head and covered her entire body, disappearing completely.

"Best. Present. Ever!" She said. She found a note on the cloak. It said:

_Cadencia, your father used this when he was in your age, and he wanted you to wear this too, so accept this present as yours. _

_-Dumbledore. _

Cadencia looked at the cloak for one moment and looked at Daisy, the only member awake, and said:

"Let's try?"


	12. Mirror of Erised

**Hello, guys! I'm so happy! We're now with 12 chapters on the story! Probably we will need, at least, 50! Well, what to do? I'll be doing this for at least the entire vacations. Anyways, thanks for seeing my stories! **

**Daisy: Sorry, but your comentary just appeared later so I created an expecto patronoum for you. But I'll change it, ok?**

**CC: Mystery, but if you watched Harry Potter you probably know... let's see! Look what I discovered: Erised - Desire. Did you know that?**

**Vanellope: Soccer isn't TOO exciting for me. I prefer Quidditch. It's more exciting than every game I know. **

**Juliett: Everyone in trouble. ROFL. **

Daisy stood in there for, at least, two minutes, and Cadencia was waiting for one answer. She couldn't wait more, and was about to go to a place no one could go, only her.

"You mean..." Daisy finally spoke "...go secretly to a place no one can?" She asked. Her pink-lilacy eyes looking focused at the cloak "Isn't it prohibited? I mean, I know you won in from your father..."

"How do you know it?" Cadencia asked, thinking if Daisy could read minds. "You can read minds?" Daisy laughed a bit before answer:

"No, well, yes I can, but my mom was a gryffindor student along with your father. She knows he was a troublemaker, always using this cape. But I don't want you to be a troublemaker!" She cried.

"I am not going to be a troublemaker..." She muttered, loud enough to her to hear. Daisy glared at her for more one minute, before ask, timidly:

"Promise?" Cadencia sighed:

"I promise! But, please, don't make me do the pinkie pie promise!" She cried. Daisy laughed:

"Ok, ok. I'll not go with you... I'm very tired, besides, you must check alone!" Daisy said, sitting on her bed and turning off the lights. Cadencia shrugged and thought: Maybe Daisy was right. Maybe she could be a troublemaker.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked, making Cadencia jump. Cuddles and Jasmine were awake. Cuddles jumped from her bed to glare at Cadencia. She, suddenly, hidden her cloak and smiled.

"Me? Well, I, uhh..." She tried to create an excuse, but nothing came from her mind. She was screwed "I was..." She, suddenly, knew what to tell "I'm going to drink a glass of water! It's so hot here!" She said.

"But is autumn! Besides, you must remember no one can get out of the castle in a time like this!" Jasmine warned "But you look really thirsty... so, I think it isn't a problem..."

"Ok, I'll be back in one second!" She said before run of the girl's room. She got the cloak, closed her eyes and sighed "I hope it's worth it!" And covered herself with the cloak.

She found a fat penguin on a frame on the enter, and the frame asked:

"Code?" Cadencia thought for one moment. They wanted codes... Dumbledore said something about the code be: dragon breath. _Dragon breath? Really? Well, let's try! _Cadencia thought.

"Dragon Breathe!" She spoke. The frame moved and a hole was visible. Cadencia went through it, and found an empy room of stairs. Cadencia went through the stairs and found many rooms.

"Hm, it's the perfect time to see what is the room 7!" She spoke quietly. She went to an empty room filled with books, it was the library. She entered in many rooms and saw many books, often about spells.

"Where's the room 7, anyways?" She asked herself. She found an empty room, but this time different "What is this room?" She took her cloak out and walked around "It looks like an old classroom..."

The room had spider webs and dust. She found something big under the covers:

"What is this, now?" She asked. She took the cloak off the thing and looked at it "It's... a mirror?" In fact, she saw a golden mirror in her front. A normal mirror. Like any other mirror. She could see letters on it. She blew the dust away and started reading:

"Mirror of Erised! What a cool name!" She said. She stood in front of the mirror, and for her surprise, a lot of penguins were behind her.

She didn't move or breathe for seconds. She turned to see no one, but when she turned to the mirror, the penguins were there. They were, at least, 10 penguins. Two penguins were in front of the others.

One was pink, with an ear-microphone, pink and purple short hair, pink and yellow scarf and black and white shoes. She had blue eyes, and was smiling.

The other was yellow, he used a green coat with a blouse under (with a figure, like a red penguin with headphones), he also had jeans and white and purple shoes. He had black eyes.

They were smiling at her, and Cadencia soon recognized these two penguins. They were...

"My family!" She muttered to herself. Her mother, Cadence, and her father, Franky, approached her. Cadence put her flipper in front of the mirror, and Cadencia did the same, soon they were touching their flippers "Mom... dad..." She muttered, with tears.

She, suddenly, heard a sound, like footsteps, coming from the door. When she was about to hide herself in the cloak again, she heard a familiar voice:

"Young, shouldn't you be in bed, now?" Cadencia turned to see no one more but Dumbledore "Hm..." He said, Cadencia looked at the mirror, and then to him again "Ohh, looks like you found the Mirror of Erised. You know what he does?" He asked.

"Well..." She said timidly "He showed my family... He show families?" She asked, blushing a bit. Dumbledore shook his head:

"No, young, he show your most intimate desire, and yours is see your family!" He explained "Now, go to bed before someone find us!" He said. Cadencia nodded and, with the invisibility cloak, she went back to her room.

On the next day, as they had a free day, because it was saturday, Cadencia told the agents, and Daisy and Ace, everything she said. Daisy got impressed:

"No way, dude! You really done this?" She asked. Cadencia nodded.

"You're crazy. But I always thought how the Mirror of Erised was!" Ace said. Cuddles spoke:

"Woow! I'm reeally excited! I wanted to go with you!" She said "Or better: I wanted to be you!"

"Yeah! I wanted to see my most intimate desire. I never knew what it was like!" Lilly told Cadencia.

"It is so cool in Hogwarts. You can make spells, have a pet, learn magic, do expecto patronoums, fly on a broom and see yourself on a mirror!" Violet said "It's totally cool!"

"I agree with Violet!" James said "I wanted to be on an adventure too!"

"Cadencia, talking on flying on a broom, you don't have to train for your Quidditch game?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to train today, since I don't have any class" Cadencia explained "Well, I must go. Cuddles, can you come with me?"

"Of course!" Cuddles accepted. Cuddles followed Cadencia, and when they stopped on a corner, Cadencia asked:

"Wanna see your most intimate desire?"

* * *

**As Juliett said: troublemakers will do trouble! Well, if you liked this chapter, review! Cuddles: what's your most intimate desire? **


	13. Training for Quidditch

**Hello again, here I am with the 13th chapter! Now I'm going to answer the... reviews? OH MY COD! Look how many reviews! 71? Yeahh! Thanks for reviewing, here. I'm answering, and remember if you have any question: I'm all ears! **

**Azran/Aurora: I'm very happy you're following our story, thanks for reviewing! I'll do more chapters for everyone. **

**Juliett: Trouble? **

**Daisy: Okey Dokey :) I'll change it. **

**Violet: Oh yes :) I bet you know what I am talking about, don't you. Did you read Harry Potter? Yes? So you know what IS going to happen! **

**CC: I also have that desire. Good one, I'll put it on the story!**

**Vanellope: I know :) **

"Are you being serious, here?!" She asked, surprised. Cadencia smiled and nodded, and she smiled back "Really, well, if that's all, I'm in!" She said. Cadencia smiled, but then said:

"But we'll not do this now. Let's scape on this night! I don't want the others to know, besides, I must train for Quidditch! Is today!" Cadencia explained. Cuddles agreed and went to her room.

Cadencia went to out of the castle where she could find her trainer. She found a caramel penguin waving to her, and she went to there:

"You're my trainer?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Julius! Ready to train? You have much to learn before become a real Quidditch player! Well, your position is..."

"Seeker!" She remembered the trainer. He nodded in agreement:

"Right. Now, I'll teach you how to play!" He said. He got a book from his suitcase, full of dust, and started reading the middle part of the book "Alright... the seeker's job is to catch the golden snitch!"

With that, he got his suitcase and opened it. Cadencia got impressed:

There were three balls in there: One was red and big, and the others yellow and a smaller than the first. He started talking about the balls, one called Quaffle: _If the Chaser throws it through the hoop they score 10 points for their team._

Then he got two balls (the smaller ones) called Bludgers: _The Beaters carry short wooden clubs, which they use to knock the Bludgers away from their teammates and/or toward the opposing team._

The Golden Snitch: _Each team has a designated Seeker (most seekers are the lightest, fastest, and smallest players on their team), whose only task is to capture the Snitch._

"I got it!" Cadencia said "Soo... they chose me as their Seeker because I'm the lightest, fastest and smallest penguin?" She asked. Julius nodded again. He teached Cadencia about the game's rules and fouls.

"That's all?" She asked, when the trainer (Julius) stopped talking, but he shook his head in disagreement "There's more?" She groaned. He nodded and got a golden ball.

"That!" He pointed to the ball "Is the snitch!" He said "You, now, will train to become good at catching a snitch!" He got the ball, and wings appeared at its back. He threw the snitch at the air and it flew away.

Cadencia just stood in there watching the snitch fly away, and looked at Julius:

"You'll stay in there?" Cadencia mounted in her nimbus2000 and flew away, following the snitch. She stopped in the middle of the stadium to take a better look, when she found the snitch.

She was close, and close, and she stretched her flipper and was caughing the snitch, when the snitch flew faster. She flew faster too and when she was about to fall, she grabbed the snitch.

"Very well... for your first time! You sure have talent!" Julius said "Now I think you're ready. The next Quidditch game is in 2 days. Practice!" And he disappeared.

"Odd" Cadencia muttered, but went to her house. She went to her room, and seeing that no one was there, she got a book and started reading. She was very happy that she was on the Quidditch team of her school.

Cuddles, Daisy and Ace entered in the room.

"Hya, Cadencia, how was the training?" She asked. Cadencia closed the book and answered:

"Cool! My trainer taught me all the things I must learn!" She giggled "Besides, I'm reading about Quidditch now!"

"Remember the thing we must do this night!" Cuddles blinked to Cadencia. She blinked back "Hm, guys! Let's go to the main room! It's dinner time!" She said and everyone went to the main room.

"So..." Cadencia said as she sat on her house's table "Are the Quidditch games exciting, Ace?"

"I never saw one in person, but I heard they were pretty exciting. But the majority of the players always end on the infirmary or something the sort. Generally, they are Beaters. They must break brooms and throw the other players away!"

"In the soccer, they also beat the other players, but generally this is a foul and they have no name to the players who do it..." Cadencia explained. Violet giggled:

"Sometimes they complain too much when they ONLY have a bruise..." She said. The others started laughing too. When they finished dinner, all brushed their teeth and tried to get some sleep.

When they all were sleeping, Cadencia and Cuddles got up, dressed themselves and Cadencia got her invisibility cloak. But before put the cloak, she asked Cuddles:

"Ready?" She asked.

"I was born ready!" She answered. Cadencia nodded:

"So, here we go!"

* * *

**Yay! I ended another chapter! Now Cadencia and Cuddles are going to get into trouble. Let's see what they think about it:**

_**Cadencia: Why me? T_T *cries***_

_**Cuddles: I think we're not going to get into trouble *gets invisibility cloak* **_

_**Cadencia: No?**_

_**Cuddles: Nope! If we're smart enough to scape from our own house, we're smart enough to enter in that room again! You remember the room, don't you?**_

_**Cadencia: Yep! *puts the invisibility cloak with Cuddles* Ready?**_

_**Cuddles: Ready! **_

**_Both: YAY!_ **

**Looks like they aren't afraid... well, I can make this A BIT interesting... *grin***

**_Readers: O.O_ **

**Read and Review! **


	14. Cuddles and Cadencia: Scaping

**Yay! Chapter 14 is on! Let's see the reviews? Oh my! How many reviews! Let's answer these! But, before: remember, Cuddles, if we make shit, don't forget to laugh!**

**Lilly: Just wait and see *echo around the room repeating 'wait and see'* Odd...**

**Cuddles: I hope so, because I'm not very good at magic and probably will disrupt everything. Anyways, let's see if we can get out in one piece :) **

**Juliett: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh wait, I'm on the good side...**

Cuddles and Cadencia were walking through the hallway and went to the door where the frame with the fat woman (penguin?) was. They went through it and they tried to go to the room.

"Now turn left!" Cadencia ordered, until realize something "No! Your left, not mine!" She scolded, and they went to the library.

"I think that's not the place!" She said. Cadencia nodded, but correct:

"No, that's the place... we're in the right way and-" They realized that Peeves, a prankish ghost, was there, and he found them. He gave a a laugh, and Cadencia and Cuddles gasped.

"Oh oh oh, look what we have here. We have little students out of their room, poor penguins!" He cried in happiness. Cadencia had a plan, and whispered to Cuddles:

"Don't talk, I know what to do!" She nodded, and Cadencia started, now in a dark and loud voice (she was good at mimic voices) "Peeves, is that you?"

"Who must be, huh?" He asked "You are a student, aren't you?" He asked again, now in doubt, because none of the students had that voice, only...

"The Bloody Baron have your reasons to be invisible, peeves!" She said, darker than normal. Cuddles was getting excited, and they could see the white penguin getting scared:

"B-Bloody Baron, sir? I'm sorry a-about the disarray... I thought you were one of that pesky student-"

"WHAT?" She asked, now furious, but falsely furious, and said "You're comparing the Bloody Baron with a student? A powerful warlock?" She shouted.

"N-no sir, I'd never do that-"

"Get out of my way, and if I bump with you again, you'll be VERY sorry!" She shouted, and Peeves, too scared to move, disappeared. They entered in a room of the library and when Peeves was out of the way, they laughed:

"Did you see his face? He was saying _N-no sir, I'd never do that_!" Cuddles laughed "It was priceless!"

"The best thing is that I discovered I can mimic Bloody Baron's voice, so we won't see his face a couple of days!" Cadencia laughed. Cuddles nodded, until they bumped on a door.

"I think we arrived..." Cadencia whispered to Cuddles. When they came, she showed her the mirror.

"Impressive! It's a kind of magic mirror!" Cuddles spoke all of sudden. Cadencia looked at her and then at the mirror, and she saw her family.

"I can see my family. Look!" She pointed to the mirror where her family was, and they were waving to her. Cuddles approached and stopped on her side, but nothing appeared to her:

"I don't see anything!" She shrugged. Cadencia pushed her to the front of the mirror, and asked:

"What about now?" She asked. Cuddles was happy, but when she looked, she could see nothing too "What are you seeing?" She asked.

"I'm being accepted by the population because of my existence, not only because of my abilities!" She explained.

"Odd... ok, I understood!" She spoke, all of sudden "We can't see the other's desires, but it show our most intimate desire!" She heard footsteps "Uh-oh. Someone's coming, let's go!" She grabbed Cuddles' flipper and ran, with the cloak of invisibility.

"Where are we going-" They bumped on a penguin (and the cloak fall)... or better, two penguins: Violet and Daisy "Daisy? Violet? What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Uhh, we were going to ask you the same thing: what are you two doing here..." Violet asked, seeing the cloak "And with an INVISIBILITY CLOAK?" She cried in fear.

"It's not what you are thinking..." Cadencia said, but Cuddles accidentaly bumped on a door and opened a secret passage on the door "Oh great... more trouble. CUDDLES, WHERE ARE YOU? IF YOU'RE ALIVE GIVE ME A SIGNAL!" She shouted, but as she was far from the other penguins, only Vie and Daisy could hear.

"This is getting strange..." Daisy muttered "Secret openings?" She asked. They could hear Cuddles sigh and they thought: she's alive!

"It's not a secret passage, fools. It's just a dark room!" She said. The others sighed, and they entered in the room. Cadencia and the others spend a half hour trying to find another door: BUT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE SEE IN THE DARK [1].

"Ok, where are we?" Asked a random penguin [1].

"Seems like the room, duh!" Said another random.

"Oww! My flipper!"

"Ops, sorry. I can't see anything, and this pression don't help!"

"Look, guys!" Cadencia shouted (isn't random anymore?) "I found a door!"

"Guys, is better to not enter!" Violet said "It's too dangerous and we can't enter in before discover what is it and-" Violet was interrupted when Cuddles grabbed her flipper and entered "Hey, what about my speech?"

"Forget the speech!" She insisted. Violet huffed in anger:

"What's more important than my speech?" She asked. Cadencia rolled her eyes.

"Our lives!" Daisy answered. They closed the door and noticed that the room they were had more light. Violet turned to see something she didn't want to see. She pushed Cadencia's flipper:

"Ca-Cadencia... loo-look a-at-"

"Oh my code!" She shouted in annoyance "What is it, Violet? What's so important that you can't wait to-" Cadencia turned to glare at Violet, but she glared at another thing "It's... A three-headed dog!" She shouted.

* * *

**Uh-oh. They're in real trouble, now. Anyways, let's do it: anyone knows what happens next? **


	15. On the room 7: double trouble

**Sorry about the mistake I made: I forgot to put the meaning of these [1]: Well, here they are - The first [1] (Nooo! Really?) and the second is [1] if is random, you can choose who told this or that. Anyways: 78 reviews? Oh my gosh! I'll be famous soon, thanks everyone! Now, let's answer these coments:**

**CC: And both have the ability to get into trouble :D Just kidding, but really, NOW WE'RE IN TROUBLE!**

**Vanellope: Is so good that you're back, Vanny! What a bummer, dude, but anyways, let's continue! And asnwering your second review: I know, eveyone loves a three-headed dog, except Violet, Daisy, Cuddles and Cadencia, now. **

**Violet: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Cadencia screamed and everone, too scared to move, screamed too. The dog woke up and approached a bit, and Cadencia ran (read it carefully and you'll laugh a lot) and the dog followed her. Cuddles grabbed his tail to save Cadencia's feathers (skin?) and he turned to her, making Cuddles trip and fall on Daisy who fall on Violet, who was running and accidentaly broke the other (or only) door's pommel. Violet screamed:

"OH GREAT! WE'RE TRAPPED! WHY ALL THE BAD THINGS HAPPEN WITH US?" Then, the dog went to them "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Cadencia got his tail to distract him and he started chasing her, and she went to a place that she couldn't run and the dog approached her, but when he was about to bite her (he's 10x taller than her, only a bite is sufficient to eat her) Cuddles jumped on his back and started mounting him like a big buffalo, and he threw her on the wall, where she fall on Cadencia, who fall on the floor and both almost fall on a trapdoor.

Both were cornered, that was the end? No, Cadencia noticed something under her, but that didn't save them: Violet shouted an 'expelliarmus' and the dog was hit on the tail, and he started chasing Violet and could eat her if Daisy didn't shout an 'expelliarmus' to him, and Cuddles opened a door where they ran, but Cadencia accidentaly tripped on her feet (birth problem, she can't walk right and trip on her own feet) and got cornered again, but suddenly, from nowhere, Lilly appeared and shouted an 'expelliarmus' to the dog and saved her.

"What happened here?" She asked. She was the older agent, with 16 years. Cadencia sighed and ran to the door, and the dog was following her, she shouted and ran to the other side "WRONG SIDE!" Lilly screamed.

"I know!" Cadencia shouted, but this was getting fun "But this is fun, except for a BIG THREE-HEADED DOG CHASING ME! The whole thing was fun!" She giggled, and then she ran to the door.

They closed the door and when the dog went to sleep again, Lilly sighed and asked:

"Is everyone ok?" Everyone nodded, except Cadencia. Sh was still in deep thought about this. Lilly noticed that "Cut it off, Cadencia. You're alive, and that's no time to think. What's on your mind?"

"Cuddles" She spoke "Do you remember when you fall on me?" Cuddles nodded "Well, we fall on a closed trapdoor, besides, this room..." She couldn't end, but Daisy ended to her:

"Is room 7!" She said. Cadencia nodded.

"Yep, and when Dumbledore said about this room, well, I looked at Snape, and he didn't look very worried, but Happy. I think he wanted something with this!" She explained.

Everyone giggled:

"That's all?" Violet asked "Pheww! I thought it was something more important than this, like having another three-headed dog..." Lilly muttered, but Cadencia wasn't kidding.

"I'm not kiddin-WHOA!" She felt something hit the door "The dog woke up! Is better to us to go to our houses!" She said, and when Cuddles, Lilly and Daisy were going to get out, she said "You three stay!" They stopped and looked at her. When Vie was gone, Cuddles freaked out:

"What is it, Cadencia?" She asked "Don't you see it's dangerous here?"

"I know, but after the classes, we must go to Hagrid's house to talk with him, that's an order!" She said. Daisy and Cuddles nodded.

"Alright!" Daisy sighed "But, why? I mean- we are going to talk about Fluffy or the trapdoor?" Lilly asked in worry?

"Both!" Cadencia said "I was just going to talk about Fluffy, but the trapdoor is good, thanks Daisy!" She completed. Cuddles sighed:

"Now I'm going to go to bed before we get killed, or worse, expelled!" And she went to her room, running. Daisy muttered to Cadencia:

"She needs to sort out her priorities!" And gave a small laugh. Then, a voice made her jump:

"I heard that!" Cuddles shouted from the hall. Daisy muttered:

"She have a good ear!"

"I heard that too!" She shouted back. Cadencia, Lilly and Daisy giggled.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

Two days later, after the classes, Cadencia, Lilly, Cuddles and Daisy went to visit Hagrid. His house wasn't so hot now, but he was exciting for something. They went to his house and stopped on his door:

"Hi Hagrid!" Daisy said. Hagrid said to her in a happy voice:

"Hi kids: my egg is hatching, how about see it hatch?" He asked, Daisy eyed him and fionally spoke:

"Bye Hagrid!" But before go, Cuddles got her flipper and shook her head in disagreement:

"Oh, c'mon, Daisy! It's our chance to see a dragon hatching!" Cuddles spoke "Yeah! Don't you want to see a baby dragon hatching? Is our last chance!" Lilly completed. Daisy nodded and both went to the house.

The egg was trembling, and after one minute, they could see a baby dragon hatching: but the egg exploded before hatch! Then, Cadencia saw it closer and then she could see better him:

"Oh! I know these kind of dragons: are Norwegian Ridgebacks!" She said. Cuddles, Hagrid, Daisy and Lilly got totally dumbfounded. Cadencia gave a giggle, when Hagrid brought a pot with a red liquid and gave to the dragon:

"What the heck is this thing? It stinks, and a lot!" Lilly complained.

"Pig's blood and Chicken feathers! We must feed baby dragons with that before they are born!" Hagrid explained. He gave a spoon to the dragon. Cadencia looked at the others and they nodded:

"Hagrid, what do you know about the trapdoor on the room 7?" She asked.

"How do you know about the trapdoor?" He let the spoon fall and looked at the teens "Oh no you didn't do it!"


	16. Confessing to Hagrid

**Hii~! I'm baack~! Anyways, thanks for your coments and I really appreaciate your support, and if you're worried about it: don't worry, we'll get back in one piece... I think. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! Answering the reviews:**

**Juliett: Wow! Cool definition to a random chit-chat. Thanks for your coments, you'll appear in this chapter too. Thanks for your support. **

**Juliett: Yeeaahhh! They will die, die, DIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *evil grin* **

**CC: How did you know it? Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Daisy: Ok, then. But don't worry, everyone will appear in this chapter now, and I'm sure everyone will like it. Thanks for your coment! **

**Violet: Yeah, we're so dead! *reads last will and testament with Violet* **

Hagrid stared at the teens with his eyes and the silence reigned on the room, and no one liked the pressure that Hagrid was making. He still stared at the kids, when Cadencia couldn't wait anymore:

"_OK! WE DID IT, WE INVADED THE ROOM 7 AND SAW FLUFFY AND THE DOOR AND EVERYTHING MORE BUT I SWEAR IT WASN'T PURPOSELY, I SWEAR! WE ENTERED IN THE ROOM BECAUSE THE OTHER WAS DARK AND WE, ME AND CUDDLES, ACCIDENTALY FALL ON THE TRAPDOOR_!" She shouted and then hold her breathe looking at the agents, all with open mouths.

"Ok, I knew you were going to do this!" Hagrid said. The others stared at him:

"You knew it?" They asked. Hagrid nodded:

"I knew. I know you're troublemakers and you can't wait to get in trouble. But that doesn't matter now..." He said "You just can't tell anyone what have INSIDE the trapdoor!" He said.

"What is inside the trapdoor?" They asked. Hagrid face-flippered himself, muttering 'why I keep doing this?'. After the session of silence, he said:

"Nevermind it, just... stay away from trouble!" He warned. The others, Cadencia, Cuddles, Lilly and Daisy, nodded and then other question came in their mind. Lilly was the chosen one to ask:

"Hagrid... ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP THIS DRAG-OUCH!" She shouted in pain, because the dragon had bitten her flipper "Hey, keep that dragon under control!" She warned Hagrid.

"You're the one who scared him!" Hagrid said. Cadencia face-flippered and muttered:

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." She muttered not so loud, but carefully loud enough to everyone hear her purposely. They all face-flippered, until Lilly start to stutter and then they looked at the window: a guy was there, hearding all their chat.

The figure was gone and they all looked at themselves. Cadencia broke the silence:

"Uh-oh..."

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?" Cuddles freaked out. Cadencia thought for one moment, but Daisy answered first:

"Let's get my mindcleaner4000!" She said, but Cadencia cutted her before she could say another thing:

"I have another idea!" Cadencia raised her flippers in the air in victory. They looked at each other before ask what was her idea, and she looked at them and said "Freak out!"

Everyone stared at her before freak out, and Lilly started shouting at them to stop, but they didn't hear, when James and Jasmine came and shouted, together:

"SHUT UP, EVERYONE OR WE SWEAR WE WILL KILL YOU AND WE'RE GONNA GIVE YOUR CHITTERLINGS TO THE CATS TO EAT IT!" After the session of panic, they stopped and listened to Jasmine and James "Ok, Cuddles, take Lilly to the infirmary, Cadencia and Daisy, try to find where Caramel went to, he was the penguin who was hearding your conversation!" James started.

"Wow, they're bossy..." Hagrid muttered. Cadencia nodded and they, Cadencia and Daisy, followed Caramel (remembering that Caramel is Draco). Cuddles helped Lilly to go to the infirmary and everyone got worried about her.

The days passed fast and Cadencia, James, Jasmine, Cuddles and Daisy went to visit Lilly, who was ready to leave the infirmary. Cadencia explained that Caramel already told Snape about the Dragon and they could visit Hagrid any moment.

"Hagrid" Jasmine started "You have to give that animal to anyone, but you can't keep him FOREVER! In, at least, two weeks, he's gonna be at the size of your house!"

"I know, but I can't leave him like that, he's just a baby!" Hagrid said and looked at the dragon, who was at the size of Cadencia, who was the smallest, because she was smaller than a 12 year old penguin.

"A big baby!" Cadencia said, and looked at the dragon.

"Agressive too" Lilly growled, looking furious at the dragon "Hagrid, PLEASE, let this dragon go! You know that you can be expelled from Hogwarts if they get you with that dragon, they don't want dragons here, and you were expelled one time, you'll not like to be expelled another time!"

"Besides" Cadencia looked at Hagrid "We must know: what have under this trapdoor? What are you hearding from us?" She growled "Don't make me howl like a wolf, literally!" She said.

"You can howl like a wolf?" James asked Cadencia, she nodded "Prove!" He challenged. Cadencia looked at him, approached him (NOT A PAIRING, NOT A PAIRING!) and then looked at his eyes.

"I see fear..." She said "Scared?" She asked. He shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm not afraid!" He growled, and just ended with "JUST. DO!" He said. Cadencia sighed and was about to mimic a wolf:

"Ok, I will. But, Hagrid, will I attract someone?" She asked. Hagrid thought one moment:

"Maybe, just don't-" But James hadn't patience enough to wait and pulled one of Cadencia's feathers. Cadencia, on the other hand, howled like a wolf, exactly like one "Howl..." He completed, face-flippering.

"AROOOOOOOO!" She growled, and the sound echoed at all the house "Why did you do that?" She growled.

"I have no patience..." He said. Cadencia was about to bite him, but she just said:

"Ok, now I will sleep!" She sighed. The others remembered: tomorrow was the Quidditch World Cup.

"But, Hagrid, tell us: what's under the trapdoor?" Lilly asked. Hagrid looked at them like they were from other world:

"I can't tell you about it, Only Nicholas Flamel know!" He said, and then face-flippered "I just told you... didn't I?" He asked. The other agents, and Daisy, looked at each other and then smiled:

"You did!"


	17. Quidditch World Cup

**Hi! I got busy here because I went to the hairdresser and then the line was bigger than normally is and I had to wait for, at least, 5 hours to make my hair. Anyways, I'll try to do the best. Let's see... 88 reviews? Oh my! Thank you so much!**

**Vanellope: Yes, he did. Anyways, let's see what happens in this chapter? Yes, it's going to be marvelous, I think... **

**Daisy: You're like both, you're fearless and intelligent, a mix to perfection! **

**CC: Mind readers will read minds, but, if you're a mind reader, tell me what's going to happen next!**

**Violet: I'm kinda confused too, because I want to end this chapter as fast as I can...**

**Vanellope: ROFL!**

Cadencia woke up and got her broom to the training, because the Quidditch game was in 6 hours. James and Cuddles woke up with her and then watched her training, throwing things at her to catch and rooting for her.

"Try to throw harder!" She shouted from the sky, and Cuddles threw a ball to her and she caught it in the air "Way to go, guys. I'm sure we'll win!" She said, landing. Cadencia laughed a bit and then looked at the two supporters:

"You're good at seeking and catching these things. Cadencia, you're really good, but you look... nervous..." Cuddles comented, and James agreed:

"Cadencia, are you nervous? Be modest, please!" He said. Cadencia sighed and started:

"Yes, I am... I mean, I can't even walk right!" She said and sighed again, this time in sorrow and relief at the same time. Cuddles and James looked at each other before answer in sync:

"You can't?" They asked. Cadencia nodded and then tried to walk, but failing, again. They noticed that her feet always tripped on each other, and she always fall, but only when they arrived on Hogwarts.

"It's a problem, actually, a birth problem" She explained "My father let my egg fall, and then I was born with a LOT of problems!" She said "Like... cancer!"

"**YOU HAVE CANCER**?" Cuddles overreacted "You will die?" James asked, when Cuddles poked him on the stomach and gave him a 'not cool, James' look, he shrugged "What can I do?"

"Well, yes, I have cancer, but I won't die!" Cadencia explained calmly. The two penguins looked at her TOTALLY dumbfounded and confused:

"But... but... what?" Cuddles stuttered "Cancer kill, how will you not die? I mean, everyone who had cancer died and-" Cadencia shushed her interrupting her:

"Whoa! How many things, I can explain: Gary got some of my blood to make a DNA analysis, and he saw I had cancer, but suddenly he said that my antibodies were higher than the viruses of the cancer and I would survive and if my antibodies were shared with all Club Penguin, I could give them to 1/2 of Club Penguin, but I can't give them to anyone so I must keep them..."

"And what type of cancer it is?" James asked. Cadencia shrugged, and then said:

"Alphanimesis, only affect alpha penguins, and I must produce 1000 of antibodies to kill the viruses, and I produce, well, 13345632 antibodies everyday, it means, 80% more antibodies than a normal penguin!" She said.

Suddenly, a penguin appeared behind her and touched her shoulder, and she turned to see the penguin. She smiled as she recognized the penguin.

"Hya, Mickey!" She said, and the penguin called Mickey (it's a girl) answered, smiling:

"Hi, Cadencia. I'm pretty happy about you, you're one of the Quidditch gamers, I mean, it's very hard to be in the team, specially a seeker!" Mickey said "You must have a good vision and calm, and a good aim, besides, they don't accept girls in the team, you're lucky!"

"Thanks, Mickey!" Cadencia smiled "Are you going to see the game?" Mickey made a face and looked at the girl like another head appeared on her back:

"Why, OF COURSE!" She shouted "Whata about you two?" She looked to Cuddles and James. They nodded, excited:

"We're going to see, too! It's going to be marvelous!" Cuddles said. Cadencia laughed a bit:

"As you say, Mrs Beautiful Words!" Everyone laughed at Cadencia's comment, even Cuddles. They went to the house to practice a bit more, but Cadencia was very tired and prefered to go sleep a bit more.

Cadencia woke up 4 hours before the game and she was starving. She went to the main room to have breakfast and found Mickey with Jasmine, Cuddles, Daisy and Ace. She sat with them.

"Hi, guys" She said, in a nervous tone.

"Is something wrong?" Mickey asked. Cadencia nodded and explained she was nervous because of the game and thought she couldn't play well, but the ohers reassured her that she was well trained and could od that.

"I mean, it's not like you're going to fail in front of a million wizards, because that could be a BIG mistake and EVERYONE at school will laugh of you!" Justin said, making Cadencia worse, and seeing her face, he asked "It was something I said?"

When the time came, Cadencia went to the room to change clothes and then went to stay with the other guys. She got really nervous, but Oliver said she was the best seeker they had.

"Have anyone died in that game?" She asked, a bit nervous. Oliver looked at her before answer:

"Yes, but it was a long time ago, I'm sure that you'll be fine. You're the best seeker we have..." He looked at the other penguins at his team. Cadencia looked at the necklace her mother gave her before her death.

Cadencia looked at the necklace and said "never alone..." she muttered to herself "never alone... mom..." Cadencia muttered again, when the doors opened. She got her nimbus 2000 and went to the field.

She saw lots of penguins and lots of flags, some greens and white, slytherin color, and some were red and yellow, gryffindor color. Cadencia saw her friends, the agents (I'm tired to tell who are), Daisy, Ace and Mickey in the other side, and Snape at the slytherin.

They flew and the game began, all were too busy trying to throw the balls in the goals to see where they were going. Cadencia tried to see the Snitch, and found it. She flew to catch it, when suddenly her broom started getting crazy and going to other sides, and then tried to throw her on the floor. Cadencia was about to fall.

"What's happening?" Mickey said, getting binoculars to see better "OH NO! Cadencia's broom is out of control. In that way she will fall!" Mickey overreacted. Cuddles, who was rooting for Cadencia, saw Snape babbling some things while Cadencia was almost falling.

"Stay here" She said, raising "I have an idea!" She got her wand and then entered under the seats. When she found his seat, she conjured a spell that made Snape's pants burn. She came back to her seat, and saw Snape stop blabbling and try to put out the fire, and then Cadencia's broom stopped disobeying her.

Cadencia, even ON the broom, fall on the floor. When she raised, she spit out something and raised: it was the snitch. She didn't break any rule so the Gryffindor won the game.

Some hours later...

"Did you see it?" Cadencia asked the others, who nodded and told her that Snape was jinxing her broom "I was amost killed by Snape! Why does he want me dead?" She asked.

Mickey rushed like a rocket to them and showed a book called 'Histories of Hogwarts'. They looked at them, and Violet decided to ask first, but Cadencia was faster:

"Ok, Crystal, what is this?" She asked. Mickey (or Crystal) explained:

"After hours of search I finally found Nicholas Flamel!" And she showed a page that told about Nicholas Flames. They started reading without spending time:

_Nicholas Flamel was a very important penguin for the story of the warlocks because he discovered the utility of dragon's blood._

_He also discovered the philosopher's stone, a powerful stone that can give you 1 wish if you find if. _

_He is actually using it and is still alive with 387 years, and that's thanks to the philosopher's stone. _

"Wow, he have 387 years? He's old!" Cadencia said. And then turned to the other agents "Guys, I think we have a case on our flippers!"

* * *

**That's all, guys. Please reviews if you liked the story or not. AAAND, I'm sure you liked it. Anyways, we have a special appearence of Mickey, know as Cy Crystal! **


	18. The Mission Begins: Philosopher's Stone!

**I'm back! Thanks for your reviews, but I must say something AND YOU MUST READ THIS! Thanks, well, I was thinking that do ALL the books is a lot of work so I'm going to jump some books. I mean: I'm going to do the philosopher's stone and then I'll go to the Triwizard tournament. Let's see... 90 reviews? Oh my, that's a lot of reviews! **

**CC: Why, of course I am. I heard that they are going to do another movie, and I'll cry if the series end! NOOO! Harry, I love you, come back or I'll collapse!**

**Violet: Yes, he is. And VoldHerbert is exactly this :) if I could change something, I will change the nose, because he is so igly without it. **

**Juliett: Sensei was born 1000 years ago. **

**Now, guys, this chapter will be exciting. Why? Because...**

Cadencia waslked from one side to another without speaking to the others. She was thinking in a plan, but nothing appeared on her mind until she got the book and then said:

"Maybe McGonagall know something!" She said. The others looked at each other and then followed Cadencia to the place she was. Cadencia didn't think two times before say "McGonagall, I heard that someone will stole the Philosopher's stone!"

McGonagall let the book she was holding fall and then looked at the small penguin, and stuttering, she asked:

"H-how do you know about the philosopher's stone?" She was sweating. Cadencia just explained that Snape was going to stole the stone, but McGonagall shook her head "No, he couldn't do something like that!"

"But he is going to do! You must believe in us!" But she didn't believe. Cadencia and the others got out of the room and then turned to see no one but Snape. He gave a crooked smile and then asked:

"What are you kids doing in a morning so beautiful like this? Shouldn't you be out of the castle and play? Looks like you're planning... something" He looked at Cadencia "Have a good morning!" And with that he disappeared.

"Creepy!" Mickey muttered. Cadencia laughed a bit and then turned to face her friends "Ok guys, now this is a problem: Snape want us out of the caslte just to stole the philosopher's stone!"

The penguins looked at each other before give a groan of shock and then James decided to ask:

"Hm, Cadencia, don't you think you're going too far? I mean, what if Snape isn't between this case? Besides, we need to study. The tests are today, I mean, we studied yesterday, but..." James was trying to create an excuse but nothing came to his mind "We should forget it!"

"What? Why?" Cadencia asked "Nevermind, I think you don't want to save Hogwarts, I understand very well!" Then she turned to the other side to go to her room, letting the others with guilt.

She went to visit Hagrid and he opened his door, and she suddenly, without waiting for him to talk, asked:

"Hagrid, what happened when the man gave you the dragon?" She asked. They could convince Hagrid to give the dragon to Charles, Hanna's brother. He just answered:

"Well, he gave me some beer and he asked me about Fluffy, and he looked interested. Then I told him that he wasn't so difficult to calm the dog, and music make him sleep..." Hagrid just realized what he have done before Cadencia's statement:

"Oh no! I think the man is trying to invade the room and stole the philosopher's stone!" She overreacted "Don't worry, Hagrid, I'll take care of this!" She said and then ran to the castle to do her tests.

**Later, that night...**

Cadencia studied hard and made the test, and it wasn't so difficult. Then, she was ready to invade the trapdoor and see what was under it. But she had to take, at least, 2 friends to help.

"Cadencia, wait!" Cuddles appeared from nowhere "We're coming with you!" Cadencia turned to see Cuddles, Lilly and Mickey with her, and she nodded and they followed her.

"Where are we goin', through?" Mickey asked, looking a bit scared because it was in the middle of the night. Cadencia showed a room, the room 7 and then... they entered. The three-headed dog was sleeping.

"Strange..." Cadencia thought as they entered on the room. Mickey poked Cadencia and then she noticed that there was a harp playing a music alone. Cadencia didn't think two times before command the others to enter.

They entered and then the harp stopped touching. Shit. The dog woke up, and they ran, Cadencia opened the trapdoor and they entered before being killed by the dog.

"Hey, we fall on a softy thing!" She said, before realize that they fall on Devil's Snare "Oh great, Devil's Snare!" And then she noticed she was the only who the Devil's Snare plant didn't get.

"Do something to free us!" Lilly shouted "It's getting tight here!" She shouted again. Cadencia remembered that one teacher taught about the Devil's Snare and how to fight it.

"I know!" Cadencia shouted "Don't move!" She said to the others. The looked at each other in confusion.

"WHAT?" They all asked (A/N: Wow, they're totally in sync). She gave a glare to them like she was a boss:

"Dont. Move!" She said with red eyes. They all looked at each other again: they never saw Cadencia in that way, with red eyes, specially because her eyes are blue. They stopped and then they all fall on the floor.

"I remembered that Dumbledore said to me that every teacher made a trap to us to not enter in this room. We just have to avoid it!" Cuddles said "We're lucky that Cadencia watch the gardening's classes!"

Cadencia opened the next door and then said to the others to stay where they were to her to see what was next.

"So" Mickey asked "What is it? What is next?" She asked with curiosity. Cadencia closed the door and then gulped, she was worried.

"It's..."


	19. Tough Challenges

**Oh, hey guys! How are you? I'm fine, if you ask me. Before you can say anything, I'll answer the reviews! But I'll do something more, I'll do a new fanfiction! But, for now, let's just answer the reviews! Oh my! I'm famous here, just because I never done a fanfic with so many chapters!**

**Cy: Yep, studying is boring, but magical and can save your feathers, literally. Let's see what happens next! **

**CC: Stop ruining the thriller! **

**Violet: I know, it's because I was on a rush and I didn't have time to correct all of them. Thanks for noticing!**

**A/N: I advise you to read this while listening to the music: This Day Aria - StormWolf Remix (sugested by Cy Crystal).**

"It's what?" Cuddles asked, ruining the thriller "Tell us! I can't resist, tell me, stop this thriller!" She shouted, and Cadencia just opened th door to reveal an empty room with a broom.

"That's it?" Asked Lilly, impressed by Cadencia's naivety "Cadencia, it's just a room, and IT'S EMPTY!" She insisted to shout 'it's empty' on the end. Great, what they deserved.

"It's not an empty room, look!" She pointed to the sky, where many keys with colorful wings flying around the room and a broom at a corner. They went to the only door in the room. Cuddles tried to open the door without success.

"It's locked, maybe one of these keys can open the door!" She explained poiting to the door "Cadencia, use your telekinesis!" She said, but Cadencia shook her head:

"I can't, because my telekinesis isn't so advanced and I'm only in phase one!" She explained, making everyone dumbfounded "And how this affect us?" Mickey asked. Cadencia sighed:

"I. can't. catch. things. that. are. moving!" She said word by word. The others sighed, when Mickey went to get the broom and gave it to Cadencia "What is that?" She asked.

"You're good at catching things, let's see how you can catch the right key. Guys" She turned to see the others "Try to found the key that enter in this lock, we're looking for an old, worn and big key!" She said.

They looked for the key but it was too difficult, specially because the keys were flying around. After some minutes, Cadencia found the key she was looking for, and then flew to grab it, the only problem comes now.

The keys started chasing her like the policemen chase a thief and she followed the key higher and higher. She, after some minutes, finally grabbed the key and they could enter in the other room (I'm sorry but I'm too tired to say the whole chasing scene!) and then found...

"Chess... my worst enemy!" Cadencia said, and then she entered in the room. She found a chess table with the pieces of it, ALIVE Does anyone here know how to play chess?"

Mickey and Lilly raised their hands, and then the game started. Lilly made the first move, then Mickey and then they ordered Cadencia and Cuddles to what to do because they weren't so good at chess (And I'm not even on real life).

"Ok, what do we do now?" Cuddles asked, because lots of their pieces were eaten by the opposite team and Cadencia was getting worried. Lilly and Mickey knew what to do "Wait... don't do anything!" She said.

Too late, Lilly and Mickey moved themselves to eat the last pieces of the game and the queen (or something like that) ate them and they ended hurt, but Lilly looked at Cuddles and Cadencia and said:

"Do the last move, eat the last piece, the queen, and you'll win!" She said. The girls broke the queen and won the game. Cuddles went to see the others and see if they were ok but they just said to defeat Snape.

They went to the other room, where they just found some potions:

"I think that's Snape's trap, since he's a potion teacher!" Cuddles said, and then they found a lot of potions, actually, 6 of them. They turned to see that both doors on the room were on fire. Cadencia got a piece of paper she found, and tried to read it (I don't remember the riddle so I'll create one):

**_Listen here, young witch _**

**_If you want to pass, find the only potion_**

**_That will make you glitch_**

**_But don't forget that 2 of them are poison_**

**_And 3 are going to make you come back_**

**_To where you began, who now is a rack_**

_**Goodbye.** _

(I know, I'm a lost cause when the topic is riddles) Cadencia and Cuddles looked at each other:

"Ok, now I'll ask: WHAT?" Cadencia asked,_ like a box_ (as Crystal say, just me, her sister and herself can understand this) "Now I'll ask one more time: WHAAAT?"

"Wait" Cuddles interrupted "Maybe I know this: Hmm... I know, these one" She pointed to the 2 potions "who have more liquid are the poison potions" Then she pointed to the 3 potions at th side of the poison "These are going to make me come back and you take this" She gave this to Cadencia.

"Wait... what? Me? Alone? Have you gone mad?" She asked, but Cuddles just shook her head:

"You must do this... FOR HOGWARTS!" She put her flipper on an invisible circle and waited for Cadencia. Cadencia looked at her, before put her flipper and repeat:

"FOR HOGWARTS!" She said, and then grabbed the potion and took it. She could feel herself cold, like the winter itself and then asked "Are you going to be fine?" She asked in worry.

"Are we going to be in trouble when they discover?" She asked back. Cadencia smiled and then went to the door. She crossed the door and saw Cuddles cross the other door.

"I. don't. believe. it!" Cadencia stuttered. The penguin who stole the stone, after all this time, was...

* * *

**I beg, guys, to... who know who stole the stone, please don't ruin the thriller, is not so cool as you think. Please, review! **


	20. VoldHerbert strikes back!

**Guys, after a long time losing my account I finally got it back. Thanks for the reviews and (except my new old (new old?) account) I got 101 reviews, yay! I am on my 20th chapter, and sorry for not making a new chapter. The power went out yesterday. Now let's see the reviews:**

**Juliett: It's... a room :D No, it isn't, or is it? DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**Juliett: ROFL, Dude! And yes, he did. **

**CC: Cliffhanger... CLIFFHANGER, YAY!... No, wait...**

**Daisy: I am quite intelligent too, but I ALSO have lots of phobias, and I bet you know some... like... being buried alive!**

**Violet: Yes, of course he is... Maybe more than a snake...**

**Cy/Mickey: The chess was made of cheese, did you see what I've done here? Chess and Cheese? Well, maybe not.**

* * *

_The penguin who stole the stone, after all this time, was..._

**"PROFESSOR QUIRREL!" **Cadencia got pretty surprised because she never expected that her teacher would do such a thing. Along with Quirrel, she could see the mirror of Erised.

"Oh, look who decided to appear, the pesky pest!" He turned to face Cadencia, now too shocked to move "I know what you're thinking: oh poor professor Quirrel! Why Professor Quirrel?"

It was true. Cadencia was quite impressed because Professor Quirrel was the thief of the stone, not Snape. Quirrel got her flipper and pointed to the Mirror of Erised.

"I want you to get the stone!" He explained. Cadencia knew that, if she did that, the school was in serious danger. Cadencia shook her head meaning a NO! Quirrel just pushed her and said:

"Then, I'll do it all by myself!" She said. Cadencia had to do something. She thought in get the stone: _get the stone, get the stone! _

With that, Quirrel heard a voice (and she heard it too) and got Cadencia and pushed to the front o the mirror ordered to her to get the stone. Cadencia thought in the stone and then looked at the mirror. She looked at herself (odd) getting he stone and then she put it on her pocket. Cadencia touched her pocket and felt the stone.

"What are you seeing?" He asked. Cadencia smiled a soft smile (Like Cadence's smile) and then lied saying:

"I see myself holding a Quidditch cup! I won the Quidditch World Cup!" She said. She was a good liar, specially because she doesn't lie always. Quirrel pushed her and she fall on the floor, and he muttered:

"Useless..." He said in a loud voice, then "I'll do it by myself!" Cadencia was about to go when a voice said.

_No, you idiot, she's with the stone!_

Cadencia face-flippered. His head talked? And in a loud voice? Oh man, this cannot be good. He took out his cap (or whatever he was using) and she could see a... face? VoldHerbert's face, besides.

"Hello, pesky witch!" He greeted "Nice to see you alive, but not soon!" Quirrel got a sword from nowhere (this is a fanfic, things don't have to be like in real life) and gave Cadencia one.

"Fight me!" Before she could react, he already got her foot and pushed her and the sword fall on the floor. Cadencia remembered of her EPF spyphone and teleported to behind him, where she grabbed his flipper.

"Wha?" She asked as bubbles appeared on the flipper she touched. Quirrel shouted in pain and Cadencia grabbed him again, and she noticed the bubbles made his skin burn.

"Stay away!" VoldHerbert shouted. Cadencia shook her head in a 'no' and then started burning him "I'll dominate Hogwarts!" He shouted.

"Not so far!" She shouted back, got her sword and hit his head (with the flat part of the sword, no blood) and he fainted. Cadencia touched him and he was still alive, and then he fought back hitting her.

She saw a light before everything blacked out.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Anyways, let's see if you know about my stories. I'll make a quiz and then you'll answer. Here we go:**

**1. Madeline's ability is (1,0):**

**(1) Telekinesis. **

**(2) Telepathy. **

**Who used the Philosopher's Stone was (5,0):**

**(1) Dumbledore.**

**(2) Flamel. **

**The name of the mind controller spell is (5,0):**

**(1) Stupefy. **

**(2) Expecto Patronoum. **

**(3) Crucio. **

**VoldHerbert killed Cadencia's parents with (3,0):**

**(1) Stupefy. **

**(2) Imperium.**

**(3) Avada Kedavra. **

**Do your best and put the answers on the coments if you know. I'll put on the next chapter who made more points with these questions. Value: 5 points. **


	21. Cadencia's Past

**Ok. I'll give you guys one more chance to answer the quiz. So, I'm excited for this. And, thanks for answering. Chapter 21 is here! I never done so many chapters, oh, and sorry delay the chapter. Ok, here it is (first person):**

I woke up on the infirmary, with Poppy on my side. Then she left, and I saw that Dumbledore was in front of me, and he was smiling. I asked myself: what he was doing here? Does VoldHerbert defeated me? Does he destroyed Hogwarts? It was all my fault.

"I failed!" I said "I admit! Is all my fault! I FAILED I FAILED I FALIED I FAILED!" I repeated, making myself a dumb. Dumbledore looked at me like he was saying 'what the heck are you talking about, you crazy girl?'

"What? No, no! You didn't fail!" Dumbledore said. Really? Then what happened to me? Why I'm on an infirmary? WHAT IS HAPPENENING?

"Really?" That was all I could ask. I know, all that questions I had in mind, but... I think he would answer even not asking that, you'll see.

"Yes. You had some fractures on your bones, you're in an irfirmary because VoldHerbert made you faint when you touched Quirrel and you fainted, and I bet you know what is happening" I told you.

"But, why I could burn Quirrel's skin, if I don't have any powers?" I thought "Or have I?" I asked aloud. He snickered a bit "Did I say something wrong?"

"Well, no, but... Well, yes, but... I can answer the first question. When you died, your mother filled your necklace with love, and VoldHerbert can't handle that love. So you could defeat him easily. Oh, and your friends bought presents for you."

I could see, at my other side, a lot of presents on my side, and... a toiled bowl?

"The toiled bowl was idea of the twins Hans and Hanz (they're th brothers of Andy Malfoy, know here as Cramel because of his color). They exploded the toilet... twice... and wanted to give you a gift of it" (laughs of the audience) Yeah, that was quite strange.

"Ok, that is strange... where are the others?" I asked, looking around.

"They're here!" He pointed to the door and they said "Goodbye, Madeline." He left the room, and Cuddles, Jasmine, James, Violet, Lilly, Daisy, Mickey and Ace entered. The question is: how everyone fitted in the room? I mean, we're nine penguins in a room and... oh, forget it.

"Are you better now, Cadencia?" They asked me. I nodded, my left wing was broken, but I still could walk, at least. How did I break my wing? It didn't matter. They sighed in relief.

"You mean, better then when I had 7 years? I'm EXCELLENT!" I said, the memories weren't too good to me.

"What happened 5 years ago?" Lilly asked, kinda curious. I gulped.

"Well..." I started "Nothing good, I swear... I just, can't tell." They said me to tell until I couldn't wait anymore and say "OK OK I TELL!"

"What happened?" Asked Mickey and Daisy, concerned "You got burned?" I shook my head "You died?" What?

"What?" I asked "No! I didn't die, got burned or ate yellow snow (yes, that's terrible). It's worse!" I said. The memories still kill me inside. I don't like to tell my past because he's tragic, and maybe mysterious.

"Then, what happened?" Asked Violet.

"Well, my parents, Cadence and Franky, died. I bet you know that." I started.

"Yep, they died being murdered. I have read the news when it happened. Someone invaded their house and killed them, and just you survived, you were very brave!" Ace said.

"Not to me... I ran, I'm a coward!" I said, tears almost falling of my eyes "I had to run, they told me to run, but I could hear their shouts, and I entered, and I found them, dead..."

"What happened later?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, in a mix of rage and fury, my eyes turned into red, and I tried to find the thief, but I failed. I did everything! I was just 4! I couldn't do anything!" I said "I tried to use my telekinesis to hold the knife in the air, but just for some seconds!"

"And what happened, then?" James asked.

"I called the policemen" I said "And then I went to the orphanage. I made friends, there. Well, then I was adopted by Laurence, he thought I was his daughter that died, but he can't accept she died, and said I was his daughter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter, now." I spoke.

"But that's the TRAGIC part of your past?" Cuddles asked, and I shook my head. My entire past was horrible, but that wasn't the TRAGIC PART.

"No. When I was 7, Julie, his biological daughter, disappeared and, as he was mad, he started hitting me. I had to run to another part of Club Penguin, but I got lost in a jungle."

"And?" Asked Mickey.

"I couldn't find the other part of the jungle, where I could run, so some wolves found me and I was created by them by 5 years. I still know how to act like them, so they call me Wolf Girl. I'm half penguin half wolf, you know."

"I don't believe in that story!" Lilly said.

"I can prove!" I said. She looked at me like 'really? So, prove!'. I stood up and stepped on the ground, and my footstep could be seen.

"It's..." Cuddles started "A paw?" Cuddles asked "It shouldn't be a.. a wolf paw! It should be a penguin foot!" Actually, since I was created by wolves I had wolves footsteps instead of penguins'.

"Now I believe, because that's weird, and scary!" Lilly said.

I felt my phone ringing. The glitch mysteriously disappeared, and G was calling. He told me some things about the machine, and a notice. My smile suddenly turned into a serious face, and the others could feel it.

"What happened?" Asked Daisy, seriously worried. I turned off the phone and turned to them.

"Guys, we have a problem" I started, but I didn't want to tell them, but they needed to know "Gary fixed the machine, so..."

"So?" They asked.

"We have to leave Hogwarts!" I said, everyone looked at each other "He say we can choose: we stay, or come back, what do you choose?"

* * *

**What do you choose? You come back and never see Hogwarts again, or you can stay and have lots of adventures. You choose. Review, and thanks for everything!**


	22. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Happy New Year! Thanks for everyone who reviewed or saw my fanfic. And thanks for everything. I hope this new year give you much luck and prosperity! Oh, and the next chapter will be on February, probably. I changed school, and I missed my friends. Luckily I still have facebook. Anyways, Merry Christmas AND Happy New Year for everyone: JuliettReviewer, SugarRaceVanellope, CC RainbowUnicorn, VioletPiano, Lilly Aldean, DriftedDaisy, Ace, Cy Crystal, and another penguins. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR (Again), sorry if I didn't say: found your soul sister, but this will just screw your life. **


End file.
